Love Wolf
by Rayen-BlackBloom
Summary: Atsuko ha sufrido un cambio...cuando se enfurece solo ve muerte....no reacciona.... ¿que ara Kurama?¿la ayudara o la dejara a su suerte?
1. Default Chapter

Bueno, de veras siento mucho la demora, pero es k tenia debere sy examenes y para colmo   
  
mi PC se estropeo y tubieorn que limpiarlo y perdi todos los datos, y tenia escritos   
  
ya 4 capitulos mas T_________T Espeor k sepan perdonarme.  
  
Como habreis podido ver, he canviado mi fic con un nuevo titulo, pk al subir los   
  
capitulos se me comia algunas partes U.U a los k ya habian leido mi historia, espero k  
  
continuen haciendolo y k este nuevo cap. os guste, y a los k empezais, lo mismo os digo!  
  
Bueno, si alguna kiere agregarme pa pode rhablar mi direccion es: Garnet2_FFIX@hotmail.com  
  
Agradecimientos:  
  
Mayaya Green: Mi Maya_Chan!!!! k ase time k no nos vemos T___T muchas gracias x ser mi amiga  
  
y se rtan buena xika, me caes super bien ;-)  
  
Keiko12: Muchas gracias wapisima, fuiste una de la spriemras perosnas en interesarte   
  
por mi istoria, y eso se agradece.  
  
Youko Minamino: K paxa Lis?? XDD Bueno, x suerte tu y yo nos vemos mas, eh?;-)  
  
Muchas gracias a ti tb por tus comentarios y critas constructivas y x ser my friend ^^  
  
Tina: De aki a unos cpaitulos averiguaremos eso, aunke cada vez k intenta recordarlo  
  
tiene dolor de cabeza, asi k peude ser peligroso, ne? Por desgracia esos tios van a  
  
continuar molestando al kitsune unos dias mas. Como ves ya actualize, y a partir de ahora lo   
  
hare mas seguido. Thanks wapixima.  
  
DarkJess: Gracias a ti tb, me alegra k t guste n.n  
  
Danae: Trankila, yo tb suelo hacerlo, pero al menos has dejado uno ^^ Intento k sea interesante,  
  
pero n se si lo cosnigo. Killa, vas hacerme sonrojar 0///0 me gusta escribir, pero n toy  
  
segura d si lo hago bien o mal.Muchas Gracias ;-)  
  
Sonia: Me alaga k este sea tu priemr fic y k t guste tanto ^.^ Tu necesidad de capitulos  
  
quedara saciada a partir de ahora, pk voy a actualizar muy seguido. Lo de la barbacoa n   
  
seria mala idea, pero creo k moririamos envenenadas, mejor la de venderlo XD. Muchisimas gracias   
  
wapa.   
  
Yukino-Chan: Bueno, Reika aparecera ya muy poko(x no decir kais NADA xd) asi k por eso  
  
n problemo. ¿De verdad te ahs reido tanto? pues me pone muy contenta n_________n, intento  
  
ponerle puntos comicos pk me gustan y pk yusuke me lo pone muy facil XD en este nuevo  
  
ahi alguna situaicones comikas con yusuke y keiko , jeje, thanks ^^  
  
Inari-Chan: Gracias a ti tb wapixima, seguro k tus fiks son muy buenos ;-) si eso  
  
me agregas al messenger y me los pasas :-p si kieres puedo ayudarte(aunke  
  
yo tpk se muxo ^^U) 


	2. 1 Atsuko Tenjo

CAPITULO 1- ATSUKO TENJO  
  
Han pasado dos meses desde el final de la serie. Yuusuke y Keiko ya son novios oficiales. Hiei a veces va al nigekai a saludarlos. Kuwabara y Yuusuke han mejorado en sus estudios. Kurama sigue siendo un alumno brillante, y de momento, disfrutan de una aparente paz.  
  
Aquel día, Kurama iba a presentar-se a un examen. Era una especia de prueba, donde los alumnos más brillantes de cada colegio hacia un examen para ver quien era el mejor, o en los puestos donde estaba cada uno. Sus amigos le acompañaban.  
  
Botan: Seguro que ganas ^_^  
  
Kurama: Lo dudo, como mucho puedo quedar segundo.  
  
Todos le miraron sorprendidos.  
  
Kurama: Al igual que en los otros examenes, ella también se presenta.  
  
Yuusuke(mirada maliciosa): ¿Quién es ella Kurama?  
  
Kurama: No seas mal pensado. Se llama Atsuko Tenjo. En todos los examenes, siempre ha quedado la primera. Es realmente buena.  
  
Keiko: ¿Y como es?  
  
Kurama: Francamente no lo se, nunca la he visto en persona.  
  
Voz: Soy una chica normal y corriente.  
  
Todos voltearon sorprendidos, para contemplar a una chica de gran belleza. Tenia el cabello largo, castaño. Su cabello era suave y sedoso, y varios mechones revoltosos le caian en el rostro graciosamente. Llevaba el pelo suelto. Tenía unos preciosos ojos verde esmeralda, que recordaban a los de Kurama. Era alta, delgada y esbelta. Yuusuke, Kuwabara y Kurama la miraban pasmados.  
  
Chica: Tu eres Shuuichi Minamino ¿verdad?  
  
Kurama(sorprendido): Si ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
  
Chica: He visto una foto tuya en la ficha de los que se presentan al examen. Tenía ganas de conocer al chico que estuvo a punto de superarme en el último examen. Me llamo Atsuko Tenjo. Encantada de conocerte.  
  
Kurama: Igualmente. Yo también tenia ganas de conocerte, eres realmente buena.  
  
Atsuko: No ahí para tanto, solamente salen los temas que mejor me se.  
  
Kurama: Supongo que vas al examen. Si quieres puedes ir con nosotros. Te los presentare. Ella- señalando a Keiko- Es Keiko, el chico de cabellos negros de su lado es su novio, Yuusuke. El ques te mira babeando ¬¬U es Kuwabara y por último, Botan.  
  
Atsuko: ¿Tu novia?  
  
Kurama(levemente sonrojado): No, solo somos amigos.  
  
Atsuko: Ya veo. Pues encantada de conoceros, y sera un placer ir con vosotros.  
  
Mientras caminaban, Kurama no podía evitar mirar de reojo a Atsuko. Teniauna extraña sensación cuando estaba con ella, no sabia el que, pero aquella chica tenia algo que lo inquietaba. Atsuko se volteo, y al ver que Kurama le miraba, le dedico una linda sonrisa, que hizo que el astuto zorro se sonrojara.  
  
Una vez finalizado el examen, Atsuko va a despedirse de Kurama.  
  
Atsuko: Eres realmente bueno en los estudios. Tal vez es porque tienes la astucia del zorro.  
  
Kurama la miro sorprendido. Atsuko se limito a sonreir, y después se dio la vuelta y se fue.  
  
Kurama(pensando): ¿Qué a querido decir con eso?¿Acaso sabra ella que yo..?No, debe haber sido un comentario inocente.  
  
Kurama se reunió con sus amigos y se fueron.  
  
Aquella noche, la luna nos mostraba la silueta de un ser sobrenatural. Solo podemos ver unas puntiagudas orejas y unos sensuales labios. El resto de la cara esta tapada por las sombras. Aquella noche, un lobo le aulló a la luna, pero fue un canto tan suave y melodios, que a nadie le molesto aquel canto.  
  
A la mñn siguiente, Kurama iba rumbo a su instituto bastante extrañado.  
  
Kurama(pensando):Seguramente seran imaginaciones mias, pero juraria que ayer por la noche senti un aullido. Parecia un lobo cantandole a la luna. Era un canto triste.  
  
Aquel día Kurama no atendio a las clases, sus pensamientos estaban lejos de el aula dnd los demás alumnos aprendian algo mas de Arimetica. No podiá parar de pensar en las misteriosas palabras de Atsuko. No sabia ni pq le daba tantas vueltas, no era más que un comentario inocente ¿por qué eso es lo que era, no?  
  
Aquel día, se hacia publica la lista de posiciones de aquel examen....decidio ir a la Facultad Central, dnd estaban las listas. Al llegar allí, el resultado era el que se esperaba. Atsuko Tenjo. Suuichi Minamino.  
  
Voz(proveniente de detrás suyo): Me alegro de volverte a ver Minamino.  
  
Kurama se giro y se encontró con una sonriente Atsuko.  
  
Kurama: ¿Tu también has venido a mirar las listas? Has vuelto a quedar primera...  
  
Atsuko: En realidad, no me importa esa lista. He venido porque tenia la esperanza de verte.  
  
Kurama se sorprendio bastante.  
  
Atsuko: ¿Tu estudias en la Hight School, no?  
  
Kurama: Si ¿Y tu?  
  
Atsuko: En la Mirutisho. Seguramente no has merendado. Ven, te invito, aquí cerca ahí una pasteleria que hace unas pastas muy buenas.  
  
Kurama y Atsuko se encaminaron hacia la pasteleria, manteniendo una anima conversación. Atsuko era una chica divertida y alegre. Kurama no puedo evitar esbozar una sonrisa ante la alegria de la joven. Eran las 7.00 de la tarde cuando los dos jóvenes se despidieron.  
  
Kurama: Espera Atsuko. Me gustaría que me dieran tu numero de telefono. Puede que nos volvamos a ver, pero esto es muy grande, y me gustaría tenerlo para poder quedar contigo algun día.  
  
Atsuko: Vale, dame tu tb el tuyo.  
  
Mientras caminaba hacia su casa, Kurama se encontro con Yuusuke y Keiko, que salian del cine. Yuusuke: Hola Kurama! n_n ¿Vienes de una cita con una de tus admiradoras xD?  
  
Keiko aporreo a Yuusuke.  
  
Kurama: ¬¬ nunca cambiaras Urameshi.  
  
Yuusuke: xD. Por cierto, mañana necesitare que me ayudes a estudiar para mi examen de biología.  
  
Kurama: Vale, estare en tu casa a las 8.00  
  
Yuusuke: Gracias Kurama.  
  
Se despidieron y Kurama se fue a su casa, seguido por una extraña sombra. Era tan ligera y libiana que Kurama no noto su presencia.  
  
Las chicas de la escuela Mirutisho estaban alteradas y bastante nerviosas. No paraban de murmurar sobre el apuesto joven que estaba en la puerta, recostado en la pared, como esperando a alguien.  
  
Chica 1: ¿A quien esperara?  
  
Chica 2: Debe de se muy afortunada, es muy guapo.  
  
Atsuko salia de clase acompañada de dos de sus mejores amigas: Hikaru, una chica de pelo corto y rubio, y Katsura, de largos cabellors rizados, negros, y ojos azules. Las tres se sorprendieron al ver el ajetreo que había.  
  
Atsuko:¿Qué pasa?  
  
Chica: Es que a la salida ahí un chico que esta buenísimo.  
  
Atsuko y sus amigas no hicieron mucho caso a las demás, y continuaron avanzando. La joven de cabellos castaños se sorprendio cuando vio al apuesto joven de cabellos rojizos de la puerta.  
  
Atsuko: ¡Suuichi!  
  
Este se volteo, y al ver a la joven, sonrio. Ya estaba cansado de tantos murmullos sobre el.  
  
Kurama(sonriendo): Hola Atsuko. Te estaba esperando, queria hablar contigo.  
  
Chica: vaya, así que la esperaba a ella.  
  
Chica 2: Que suerte tiene Tenjo.  
  
Hikaru: Vaya Atsuko, no nos habis dicho que tenias novio, y que fuera tan guapo.  
  
Los dos jóvenes se sonrojaron.  
  
Atsuko: No es mi novio, es Suuicho Minamino. Somos amigos. Es uno de mis máximos rivales en los examenes ;-)  
  
Katsura: ¿Así que esta libre *_*?  
  
Atsuko: xD Katsura ni se te ocurra, este me lo quedo yo ;-p  
  
Atsuko cogio a Kurama y se lo llebo corriendo de allí, cuando ya estaban más alejados.  
  
Atsuko: ¿Qué quieres decirme?  
  
Kurama: Me preguntaba si te gustaría ir conmigo este domingo al cine.  
  
Atsuko(sonriendo maliciosa y divertidamente): Vaya Minamino ¿me estas pidiendo una cita?  
  
*************************************************************** Y al fin me he animado a hacer mi primer fic largo de la serie ^.^ Y como no, el prota tb es Kurama xD Aunke por supuesto, todos los personajes tendran su momento de gloria, por llamarlo así xD Hace tiempo que tenia la idea del fic, así que ahora que he empezado, intentare acabarlo xD 


	3. 2 La primera cita de Kurama

CAPITULO 2- LA PRIMERA CITA DE KURAMA  
  
Atsuko( sonriendo maliciosa y divertidamente): Vaya Minamino ¿Me estas pidiendo una cita?  
  
Kurama se puso rojo hasta la punta de las orejas. No se esperaba esa pregunta retórica por parte de la chica, quien por cierto, se estaba divirtiendo con la situación.  
  
Kurama(tartamudeando): Bu..bueno, p..po...podría llamar-se así.  
  
Atsuko esbozo una sonrisa.  
  
Atsuko: Estare encantada. Hasta el domingo.- y la joven se fue.  
  
Kurama(pensando): Aun no se ni pq le he propuesto eso- empezó a caminar mientras se rascaba la cabeza confuso.  
  
La mañana siguiente, Atsuko estaba más feliz de lo normal, cosa que no tardaron en notar los que la rodeaban.  
  
Hikaru: ¿Cómo es que estas tan contento?¿Es por aquel chico?  
  
Atsuko: ¡Si ^0^! Ayer me invito al cine este domingo ^.^  
  
Katsura: ¿¡ Una cita!?  
  
Atsuko iba a responder, pero no puedo, ya que una voz detrás suyo la interrumpió.  
  
Voz: Te gusta llamar la atención de los chicos guapos ¿verdad Tenjo?  
  
Atsuko se giro fastidiada, y ante ella vio a Reika Takichiwa, una atractiva y seductora chica de largos cabellos rubios y ojos verdes. Era la chica más popular del instituto, incluso entre los grandes, hasta que llego Atsuko. Muchos chicos perdieron su interés en Takichiwa y se empezaron a interesar por Atsuko. Reika siempre estaba molestándola.  
  
Reika: Simplemente juegas con ellos, y te crees muy importante.  
  
Atsuko(secamente): Mira Takichiwa, si los chicos ya no te siguen es porque se han dado cuenta de que eres idiota, así que cierra esa bocaza tan grande que tienes y déjame en paz.  
  
Hikaru y Katsura no pudieron evitar reír-se a carcajadas. Reika estaba furiosa por tal humillación.  
  
Reika: Ya veremos quien es mejor, conseguiré que ese chico se fije en mi y te deje, te lo aseguro.  
  
Y Reika se fue a su clase echando humo y con una enorme vena.  
  
Las demás chicas de la clase, empezaron a hacerle preguntas a Atsuko sobre Kurama, y la pobre se mareo ante tanta pregunta, sus lindos ojitos tenían forma de espiral. Las clases ya habían acabado, y Atsuko caminaba hacia su casa. La chica lanzo un largo suspiro.  
  
Atsuko: Si ellas supieran toda la verdad.....- la chica no pudo evitar-lo, y dos solitarias lágrimas rodaron por su mejilla- Kitsune...  
  
Yuusuke no paraba de reír-se de su amigo, y el pobre Kurama ya no sabia donde meter-se. Como Yuusuke salía con Keiko, Kurama había ido a preguntar- le dnd podrían ir después del cine, pero el chico había empezado a reírse a carcajadas.  
  
Yuusuke: Kurama, el cruel ladrón preocupado por su primera cita con una chica xDD Y lo más divertido, el frío youko legendario se esta sonrojando por una chica! XDD  
  
Kurama: ¬////¬ Yuusuke para ya(pensando) Es verdad, esta es mi primera cita, no había pensado en eso. Hasta ahora no he querido ir a ninguna de las citas que me han pedido las chicas d mi instituto.(en voz alta) Me voy, estoy harto de que te rías de mi ¬//¬  
  
Yuusuke(poniéndose las manos en el estomago por la risa y clamándose): No espera, tu me ayudas con los estudios, así que te ayudare. Supongo que iréis al cine central, así que después puedes llevar-la a una nueva exposición de flores que han abierto muy cerca de allí. A Keiko le gusto mucho, es una especie de invernadero, pero al aire libre, y estas rodeado de flores preciosas( yuusuke sonrió maliciosamente /Con orejas de gato): Aunque claro, Youko Kurama a lo mejor prefiere seducir-la y llevar-la a la cama.  
  
Kurama volvió a sonrojar-se  
  
Kurama(enojado): Me voy, no quiero seguir escuchando comentarios estúpidos.  
  
Cuando llego a su cuarto, Kurama tiro los su cartera y se tumbo en la cama, mirando al techo, absorto en sus pensamientos. Yuusuke no lo sabía, pero lo cierto es que cuando había sido Youko había seducido a muchas mujeres, las había llevado a la cama, y luego las había abandonado, rompiéndoles el corazón. Solo una de ellas se había ganado su amor, solo una....pero a esa no se la había llevado a la cama.  
  
Kurama se levanto sobresaltado y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza ¿Solo una? ¿A que habia querido referir-se con eso? No recordaba a ninguna chica de la cual se hubiese enamorado....por primera vez noto como si le faltara parte de su pasado, pero mientras más intentaba recordar, más le dolia la cabeza, así que desistió en su empeño por recordar, y se puso a hacer los deberes y estudiar para el examen de matemáticas.  
  
Atsuko abrio la puerta de su casa, y por un momento, se quedo allí quieta. La casa estaba a oscuras, era oscura y solitaria. La joven encendio las luces. Vivia sola, y se había acostumbrado a ello, pero muchas veces habia deseado que cuando llegara se encotnrara a alguien que la recibiera con una sonrisa. Se quito los zapatos, fue a la cocina, se preparo la cena y se puso a ver la tele. Tenia una casa muy grande, pero solo estaba ella....  
  
Atsuko fue hacia la ventana y salio al balcón. La luna lucia preciosa aquella noche, era tan hermosa...sus ojos empezaron a brillar misteriosamente.  
  
Voz: Hola Atsuko!  
  
Sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad y la chica volteo su vista a la izquierda para contemplar a un joven de largos cabellos ocre y ojos azules. Uno de sus ojos estaba cubierto por su pelo. El joven estaba apoyado en la barandilla. Se trataba de Heiji su vecino. Tenia 18 años, dos más que la joven.  
  
Atsuko: Hola Heiji.  
  
Heiji: Mi madre dice que si quieres venir a cenar a nuestra casa.  
  
Atsuko: Estare encantada n_n. Ahora mismo voy.  
  
Heiji se metio en su casa, y Atsuko noto la presencia de alguien detrás suyo, y aparecio una sombra.  
  
Atsuko(molesta y sin ni siquiera voltear-se): Dejadme tranquila.  
  
La presencia desaparecio. Atsuko se arreglo un poco y fue a casa de sus vecinos. Cuando llamo al timbre un sonriente Heiji le abrio la puerta. Atsuko paso dentro detrás de Heiji, y fueron al comedor. Saludo a los padres de Heiji y les agradecio la invitación.  
  
Madre: No tienes que agradecer-nos nada, nos traes mucha alegria cuando estas aquí, ademas de que tus visitas le agradan mucho a nuestro hijo. Heiji enrojecio y Atsuko rio levemente. Ambos jóvenes se sentaron.  
  
Heiji: No deberias decir esas cosas mama.  
  
Padre: Vamos Heiji, es que estamos impacientes, estas tardando demasiado para pedirle a Atsuko que sea tu novia.  
  
Heiji ya si que no sabia donde meter-se, y Atsuko no paraba de reir.  
  
Madre: Nos encantaria que fueras la mujer de nuestro hijo n_n realmente nos aria muy feliz tenerte como hija.  
  
Atsuko(divertida): Y yo estaria encantada de teneros como suegros.  
  
Finalmente llego el domingo. Atsuko estaba nerviosa y ilusionada a la vez. Para ella esta tambien era su primera cita. Se vistio, se peino cuidadosamente sus suaves cabellos y se maquillo un poco, aunque no mucho. Finalmente ya estaba lista. Salio de casa y se encamino hasta el lugar donde había quedado con Kurama.  
  
Kurama estaba esperando a Atsuko cuando una chica de largos y rubios cabellos le saludo.  
  
Reika: Hola, me llamo Reika. Te vi ayer cuando fuiste a por Tenjo.  
  
Kurama: Yo me llamo Suuichi Minamino- el joven intento ser todo lo cortes que le fue posible.  
  
Reika: Sera mejor que te olvides de Tenjo- Kurama se sorprendio- Ella solo juega con los chicos lindos como tu, no eres el primero.  
  
En ese instante llego Atsuko.  
  
Atsuko: Reika, creo que eso es muy sucio por tu parte. Si realmente quieres ganar-me, al menos, juega limpio.  
  
Kurama(sonriente): Hola Atsuko.  
  
Atsuko: Hola Suuichi ^_^(burlona) Hasta mañana Reika.  
  
Atsuko y Kurama entraron en el cine. Ya habían decidido que película querian ver.  
  
Kurama. ¿Quién eres esa chica?  
  
Atsuko se lo explico todo.  
  
Atsuko: No te creas lo que te ha dicho de mi, es mentira, en realidad nunca he salido con ningun chico- la mirada de la chica se torno decidida- No permitire que me gane. Me importas demasiado como para permitir que te vayas con ella.  
  
Kurama se sonrojo.  
  
Durante la película, Atsuko apoyo su cabeza en el hombre del chico. Al pricnipio este gesto le incomodo y se sonrojo, pero luego le agrado tener a la chica tan cerca. A la salida del cine.  
  
Atsuko: A sido una gran película¿ No crees?  
  
Kurama: Si, hacia mucho que no venia al cine. Desde que Yuusuke me arrastro para ver Matrix ^^U  
  
Atsuko: ¿Nunca has venido con una chica?  
  
Kurama: No, tu eres la primera.  
  
Atsuko: Pues me alegro n_n.  
  
Kurama: Va, te llevare a un lugar que me han dicho que es muy bonito.  
  
Kurama la llevo hasta el lugar dnd le habia dicho Yuusuke. Era realmente precioso, era un enorme jardín de flores. La gente se estiraba en la hierba y miraba al cielo, o olia la fragancia de las flores.. Kurama y Atsuko fueron a un lugar que estaba lleno de rosas rojas. El rostro de Atsuko se torno triste y melancolico. Aquella flores le recordaban tanto a el...eran sus favoritas. Kurama noto la tristeza de la chica.  
  
Kurama: ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No te gusta?  
  
Atsuko nego con la cabezo y le dedico una calida sonrisa.  
  
Atsuko: Es que las rosas rojas me recuerdan a alguien muy querido, que hace tiempo se marcho de mi lado.  
  
Kurama: Vaya, lo siento.  
  
Atsuko: No es culpa tuya.  
  
En aquel instante, uno de los compañeros de clase de Kurama le reconocio y fue a saludarlo. Estaba con su novia. Chico: Vaya Minamino, que guardado te lo tenias. Tienes una novia muy hermosa, las chicas de nuestro instituto seguro que se deprimen al saber la noticia.  
  
Kurama: Te confundes, solo es una amiga.  
  
Atsuko: Me llamo Atsuko Tenjo.  
  
Chico: Lástima, haceis una pareja muy linda  
  
Kurama se despidio de su compañero. Estuvieron un rato más por allí, y oscurecio, así que Kurama, como el caballero que es, acompaño a Atsuko hasta su casa. Ya en la puerta...  
  
Atsuko: Muchas gracia,s me lo he pasaod muy bien- y en un fugaz e impredecible movimiento, la chica le dio un beso en la mejilla a Kurama.  
  
Atsuko: Hasta otra Minamino- y la chica entro en casa.  
  
Mientras, Kurama se tocaba la mejilla que la chica le habia besado, estaba sonrojado, pero tambien lucia una sonrisa de satisfacción. Desde su ventana, Heiji lo habia visto todo... 


	4. 3 El ataque de los lobos

CAPITULO 3- EL ATAQUE DE LOS LOBOS  
  
Kurama se volteo para ir-se a su casa, pero cuando lo hizo se encontro frente a frente con Heiji.  
  
Heiji: No se como te llamas, pero quiero que sepas que Atsuko es mia.  
  
Kurama(calmadamente): Eso tendra que decidir-lo ella ¿No crees?  
  
Heiji se enfureció, pero no dijo nada. Kurama continuo caminando.  
  
Kurama(pensando): ¿Por qué he dicho eso?  
  
A la mañana siguiente, en la preparatoria de Atsuko...  
  
Katsura: ¿Qué tal te fue?¿Te pidio que salierais juntos?  
  
Atsuko: No, pero me lo pase muy bien con el.  
  
Por otro lado, en la preparatoria de Kurama, habia corrido el rumor de que tenia novia.  
  
Chica: ¿ Es verdad que tienes novia Minamino?  
  
Chica 2: Dicen que ayer te vieron con ella.  
  
Chica 3: No nos habias dicho nada.  
  
Chica 1: Dicen que es muy guapa.  
  
Kurama suspiro con resignación. No sabia si se lo preguntaban furiosas o tristes, pero sabía que le estaban molestando de sobremanera. Cortésmente se desizo de ellas. Más tarde, tubo que ir a casa de Yuusuke. Aquel día Hiei había ido al nigekai a visitar-los.  
  
Yuusuke: ¡Hola Kurama ^0^! (mirada maliciosa) ¿Qué tal te fue ayer en tu primera cita?  
  
Kurama(sonrojado): No pienso decirte nada ¬/////¬  
  
En ese instante, Kurama se dio cuenta de que todos los reunidos allí le miraban, habían escuchado su pequeña conversación con Yuusuke, y ahora se estaban riendo a carcajadas, entre ellos, Hiei estaba incluido.  
  
Kurama: -_-U Creo que mejor me voy.  
  
Keiko: No por favor, perdonanos, pero es que es muy raro que tu salgas con una chica, hasta ahora siempre las rechazabas, y resulta comico verte sonrojado.  
  
Botan: Estas monisimo cuando te sonrojas *^^*  
  
En el Palacio de Koenma, el joven estaba mirando la pantalla. En ella se veia a un demonio con forma de lobo. Recordaba a Kurama, pero las orejas del lobo eran más puntiagudas y su cola estaba alzada. Tenia el cabello por los hombros, blanco, y los ojos azules. A su lado estaba un chico muy parecido a el, pero tenia el pelo más largo, marrón, y los ojos negros.  
  
Koenma: Haken y Hokken, los lobos gemelos, hijos de Itsura.  
  
Ogro: ¿Qué pasa con ellos?  
  
Koenma: Según los últimos informes, hace dos dias atravesaron la barrera y fueron al nigekai. Desconocemos cuales son sus intenciones.  
  
Ogro: Koenma¿ No fue su hermana la que hace seis meses atraveso la barrera?  
  
Koenma: ¡PUES CLARO! ¡Han ido a buscar a su hermana! Que listo soy.  
  
Ogro: ____0____  
  
En casa de Yuusuke.  
  
Kuwabara: ¿Y que tal estan las cosas en el Makai?  
  
Hiei: Últimamente el ambiente esta muy tenso y rebuelto, y todo por esa rebelde.  
  
Yuusuke: ¿Quién?  
  
Hiei: La hija del jefe de la manda de lobos  
  
Keiko: ¿Manada de lobos?  
  
Kurama: Keiko, recuerda que yo soy un zorro espiritual. En el makai yo no soy el unico zorro, pero nosotros estamos mas dispersos. En cambio, los lobos espirituales forman una gran manada.  
  
Hiei: Pues como iba diciendo, hace seis meses vino al nigekai. Su padre se puso furioso, al principio pensaba que la habían raptado y no veais la que armo. Revoluciono todo el Makai.  
  
Yuusuke: ¿Y que pasa ahora?  
  
Hiei: Hace dos dias envio a sus dos hijos mayores en busca de su hermana, eso enfurecio al Rey del Makai, y ahora se estan peleando continuamente.  
  
Voz Fria: Pero nuestro padre es más fuerte que ese estupido Rey.  
  
Todos voltearon hacia el lugar dnd provenia la voz, y alli vieron a dos lobos, los mismo que antes estaban en la pantalla de Koenma. Estaban tan distraídos hablando, que no habian notado su presencia.  
  
Yuusuke: ¿Quiénes sois?  
  
Hiei: El de pelo blanco es Haken, y el de pelo marron es Hokken.  
  
Hokken: Veo que nos conoces.  
  
Kuwabara: Nosotros no tenemos a vuestra hermana, así que marchaos.  
  
Haken: No hemos venido por eso, sino para matar al zorro.  
  
Todos miraron a Kurama.  
  
Kurama: ¿Nos conocemos?  
  
Hokken: Podriamos decir que si, pero tu no puedes recordar eso.  
  
Haken: Hace unos años, molestaste a nuestra hermanita. Le hiciste daño, asi que ahora pagaras por ello.  
  
Yuusuke(pose de pelea): Vaya, por fin un poco de diversión.  
  
Hiei: No les subestimes Yuusuke, son muy fuertes  
  
Haken y Hokken sonrieron burlonamente, y entonces empezaron a pelear, casi todos sus ataques iban dirigidos a Kurama, y para ser 2 contra 4, los dos hermanos estban prácticamente dominando la situación. Entonces unas garras de sangre dañaron a los dos lobos, estos se quedaron aturdidos.  
  
Haken: Parece que se ha enfadado con nosotros. Hokken: Vayamos a buscarla.  
  
Haken: Nos retiramos de momento, peor volveremos, Youko Kurama.  
  
Todos estaban confusos y sorprendidos, pero Kurama era el que más. Las palabras de los gemelos le habían desconcertado. En aquel instante, acompañado de un fuerte dolor de cabeza, le vino una imagen a la mente: lágrimas, alguien lloraba. Su tristeza era tan profunda que incluso Kurama podía sentir-la. El dolor de cabeza desaparecio junto con la imagen.  
  
Entonces se escucho el comunicador de Botan.  
  
Koenma(al otro lado de la pantalla): Chicos, tenemos problemas. Ahí dos lobos sueltos por el nigekai, buscan a su hermana, pero es posible que os ataquen.  
  
Yuusuke: ¿A si? No me digas ¬¬  
  
- Ahhhhhh  
  
Kurama: ¡Atsuko!- el joven salio corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, seguido por los demas.  
  
Yuusuke(mientras corria): ¿Cómo sabe que la que grita es Atsuko?  
  
Hiei se encogió de hombros.  
  
Al salir a la calle, vieron a una banda de 6 gamberros y Atsuko estaba apoyada en la pared, con varias magulladuras y su ropa estaba toda desgarrada. Con su mano derecha aguantaba su brazo izquierdo, que sangraba. Al parecer la chica les habia dado guerra, ya que tres de ellos tenian alguna heridas. Kurama corrio hacia ellos y empezo a darles una paliza a los gamberros, que salieron corriendo.  
  
Atsuko: Suuichi....(la chica le abrazo, con lágrimas en los ojos) He pasado tanto miedo....  
  
Kurama(acariciando su cabellos y abrazandola): Tranquila, ya paso todo.  
  
Atsuko(pensando): Estupidos humanos, no podia mostrar mi poder de demonio, y han estado a punto de violarme.  
  
Yuusuke: Sera mejor que entres a mi casa. Te dare algo de ropa ya que la tuya esta hecha pedazos y prepare una taza de te caliente.  
  
Atsuko: Gracias. La joven entro dentro. Keiko y Botan se escandalizaron al enterar-se de lo ocurrido. Atsuko se cambio de ropa, y acepto de buen grado la taza de te caliente que le preparo Botan.  
  
Keiko: Es una suerte que estuvieras aquí cerca y escucháramos tu grito.  
  
Botan: Aunque los más raro es que solo con un grito, Kurama supiera que eras tu.  
  
Todos se quedaron mirando a Kurama. El joven no sabia que decir cuando...  
  
Atsuko(aparentemente extrañada): ¿Kurama?  
  
A todos les salio una gotita.  
  
Kurama: Es como me llaman mis amigos ^^U  
  
Atsuko: ¿Puedo llamarte yo tambien Kurama? Me gusta mas ^-^  
  
Kurama: Pues claro n_n(pensado) uf, de que poco  
  
Atsuko: Muchas gracias por vuestra ayuda, ya estoy bien. Tengo que regresar a casa, hoy vuelvo a cenar con mis vecinos ^.^  
  
Kurama: ¿Tus padres te dejan?  
  
Atsuko: Vivo sola y mis vecinos son como una familia, por eso casi siempre ceno allí. Bye  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************* Por fin consegui hacer el tercer cap. Este me ha costado más pues me faltaban algunas partes que he ido inventando sobre la marcha. Ayer estube hasta la 1.30 de la noche haciendo un dibu de Kurama xD Creo k me kedo bastante bien, con sombras y to(normalmente no digo esas cosas de mis propios dibujos, pero este me gusta muxo xD) 


	5. 4 El anillo olvidado

CAPITULO 4- EL ANILLO OLVIDADO  
  
Kurama baja por las escaleras rápidamente, y es que por primera vez en su vida se había dormido, aunque la culpa era de aquella pesadilla.....Veía una silueta femenina, un estallido de sangre, sus gritos de desesperación, y se levantaba llorando.  
  
Shiori: Suuichi ¿Quien te ha dado ese anillo?  
  
Kurama(extrañado): ¿Ehh?- entonces se dio cuenta que colgado por una especie de cordón negro tenia un anillo de plata y oro, era simple, fino pero hermoso(pensando) ¿ De dnd ha salido este anillo? Bueno, es igual, ahora no tengo tiempo, llego tarde.  
  
Ya en la preparatoria, Kurama no para de darle vueltas ¿De dnd habia sacado aquel anillo? No recordaba tenerlo...¡Espera! Cuando era pequeño, siempre lo llevaba, pero pensaba k lo habia perdido... mejor dicho, el anillo cayo en el olvido. Pero eso no solucionaba su pregunta. Kurama toco el anillo...  
  
Unos cabellos plateados-grisaceos, lágrimas, sangre, una mujer, una sonrisa....Kurama cayo al suelo con un tremendo dolor de cabeza, como siempre que tenia aquellas visiones.  
  
Profesor: ¡Minamino!- cuando Kurama desperto, estaba en la enfermeria. Junto a el estaba una de sus compañeras de clase : Maya Kitajima( maya sale en el tomo 7 del manga, en un extra que explica como se conocieron Kurama y Hiei, ella se le declara a Kurama y salen juntos, pero luego Kurama le borra sus recuerdos)  
  
Maya: ¿Ya estas mejor?  
  
Kurama: Si, gracias.  
  
Maya: Suuichi....queria decirte...que te quiero.  
  
En ese instante entro la enfermera, acompañada de....Atsuko!  
  
Kurama: ¡Atsuko!  
  
La chica sonrio.  
  
Atsuko: Habia venido a hablar con el director, y me he enterado de lo ocurrido.  
  
Maya noto como los ojos de 'Suuichi' se iluminaban cuando miraba a Atsuko, y su sonrisa era de corazon, tierna y dulce.  
  
Enfermera: Sera mejor que le dejeis solo.  
  
Las dos chicas salieron de la habitación.  
  
Atsuko: He escuchado tu declaración, y quiero que sepas, que Suuichi es mio- por primera vez, podemos ver a Atsuko con una mirada amenazante. Realmente amaba demasiado a aquel chico como para dejarlo escapar....una segunda vez....  
  
Maya no dijo nada, y se fue corriendo pasillo abajo.  
  
Mientras, en la enfermeria, Kurama recapacitaba sobre sus sentimientos. Su corazon sentia una alegria inmensa cuando veia a Atsuko: pasión, posesion, deseo, amor....una interminable lista de sentimientos venian a el. Realmente era una chica muy guapa, pero eso a el poco le importaba, le gustaba mas su carácter: alegre, divertida, simpatica, amable y dulce ¿Qué era aquel sentimiento?  
  
A la salida de la preparatoria, se encontro con Maya, quien esperaba una respuesta.  
  
Kurama: Lo siento Maya, pero no puedo corresponderte, seria injusto que saliera contigo cuando no te amo.  
  
Maya: Comprendo. Amas a otra ¿verdad? A Atsuko Tenjo.  
  
Kurama por un momento no supo que decir, le daba miedo admitir sus sentimientos por la chica.  
  
Kurama: Si  
  
Fue difícil pero lo acepto, si, tenia miedo de aceptar sus sentimientos, pero tampoco podia suprimirlos. Maya sintio la voz de Atsuko 'Suuichi es mio' La joven sonrio y se fue llorando.  
  
Alli cerca, podemos ver una silueta femenina, unas manos suaves y delicadas....con un anillo, el mismo que tenia Kurama.  
  
Chica(no vemos su rostro): Haken, Hokken, sois idiotas.  
  
Kurama sintio una extraña presencia, pero cuando volteo, no habia nadie....  
  
Yusuke: xD Jajajajajaja  
  
Kurama: ¬////¬ ya estamos de nuevo.  
  
Hiei: xDD entiendo pk se rie, es comico ver al gran youko Kurama preocupado por una chica. Estupidos sentimientos nigen como el amor.  
  
Botan: ¡Chicos parad!- Yuusuke, Hiei y Kuwabra pararon de reir-se ante el grito de Botan- Yuusuke, te recuerdo que tu estas enamorado de Keiko, Kuwabara, tu de Yukina y Hie tu.....tu sientes amor por tu hermana, asi que no se de que os reis.  
  
Keiko: Botan tiene razon. Kurama es vuestro amigo, ha venido xk esta preocupado, es la primera vez que se enamora, y esta asustado y no sabe como reeaccionar ¿y vosotros os reir de el¿ Pues vaya amigos.  
  
Yuusuke, Hiei y Kuwabara: teneis razon- estabn muy arrepentidos, se sentian fatal- Lo sentimos Kurama.  
  
Kurama: No pasa nada.  
  
Yuusuke: Lo que tendrías que hacer es declararte.  
  
Kurama: ¬¬ como si eso fuera tan facil ¬¬  
  
En ese instante, entro Atsuko, la madre de Yuusuke le habia abierto.  
  
Atsuko :¿Qué pasa?  
  
Kuwabara: Es que Kurama esta enamorado y no sabe como decir....- el joven callo de golpe al ver la cara sonrojada de Kurama y las caras furiosas de sus amigos.  
  
Atsuko: ¡Vaya! ¿De la chica de la enfermeria?  
  
Kurama: No - esta muy rojo.  
  
Atsuko: venia a darte esto- la chica le extendio un papel- mañan abra un examen ¿Te presentaras? Podriamos ir juntos...  
  
Yuusuke le dio un codazo.  
  
Kurama: S..Sí.  
  
Atsuko: Genial n_n  
  
A la mañana siguiente, los dos se presentaron al examen. Todos los que les veian pasar, se pensaban que eran pareja, y es que realmente lo parecian, iban hablando animadamente y riendo, y se veian tan felices juntos.... Atsuko: ¿Volvemos a kedar mañana? Dan los resultados.  
  
Kurama: Vale.  
  
Esta vez fue la chica quien se sonroja ante la dulce y tierna sonrisa del kitsune. Y tal y como prometieron, a la mñn siguiente, volviero allí. Aquella vez, Kurama habia quedado primero y Atsuko segunda.  
  
Atsuko(lanzándose sobre Kurama): ¡Felicidades Kurama!  
  
Kurama(rojo): Gracias.  
  
Cuando ya se habian despedido, alguien le barro el paso a Kurama...Haken y Hokken.  
  
Haken: Veo que aun conservas el anillo.  
  
Hokken: Lástima que tus recuerdos no se borran del todo....  
  
Kurama se transformo en youko.  
  
Haken: Esto se pone interesante.  
  
Los dos hermanos llevaban una clara ventaja, al poco rato, Kurama estaba ensangrentado y lleno de heridas. Hokken estaba a punto de clavarle las zarpas, pero algo se interpuso. Kurama apenas tubo tiempo de ver la sombra, poco al poco rato ya salio corriendo cojiendose el hombro derecho, que habia resultado mal herido, parecia que tb tenia una herida en el estomago.  
  
Haken. Maldita, ya ha vuelto a interponer-se.  
  
Las mismas garras de sangre que la ultima vez, atacaron a los hermanos, que no tuvieron mas remedio que huir...  
  
Mientras, Kurama cayo al suelo muy malherido, con su aspecto humano. Se desmayo, y empezo a llover, dejando un cuerpo inmóvil y mojado en la carretera. Estaba a punto de atropellar-lo cuando la misma silueta le aparto de la carretera.  
  
Voz: Veo que no se te puede dejar solo, ¿eh kitsune?  
  
Y la sombra volvió a salir corriendo. Mas tarde encontraron a Kurama, y le llevaron al hospital, avisando a su madre, quien se asusto muxo y fue corriendo al hospital...  
  
Haken: Esa entrometida....me dan ganas de matarla.  
  
**************************************************** Por fin el cap.4, es mas corto, pero no tg muxo tiempo ^^U Musas gracias a youko y keiko x vuestros comentarios, me animan muxo ^^ 


	6. 5 La tristeza de Atsuko

CAPITULO 5- LA TRISTEZA DE ATSUKO  
  
Todos los amigos de Kurama y su familia estaban en el hospital, el diagnostico no era muy favorable: no tenia ninguna herida interna, pero habia perdido mucha sangre, y estaba en coma, aunque el coma no seria permanente, no sabian cuanto tardaria en despertar. Le tuvieron que poner respiración artificial. Shiori lloraba desconsoladamente a brazos de su marido, Keiko hacia lo mismo pero en brazos de Yuusuke. Botan estaba sentada, también llorando. Kuwabara no paraba de dar vueltas, y Hiei, cosa extraña en el, estaba preocupado e inquieto por el youko.  
  
Una chica entro corriendo en el hospital. Sus ropas y su cuerpo estaban mojados, tenia varias heridas, una grabe en el estomago, pero eso no le importaba. Llego a la recepción y pregunto por Suuichi Minamino.  
  
Recepcionista: Habitación 304  
  
La joven subio a la cuarta planta, y allí vio a todos reunidos, fuera de la habitación.  
  
Yuusuke: Atsuko....  
  
Atsuko: ¿Cómo esta Kurama?- su voz temblaba, se podía notar el miedo en ella, la angustia, la desesperación....Yuusuke bajo la mirada, y le explico la situación. Atsuko cayo al suelo entre llantos, todo era culpa suya...todo era su culpa, por su culpa aquellos dos desgraciados le habian hecho daño a su kitsune....igual que aquella vez....  
  
Atsuko: Se recuperara- todos se voltearon a mirarla. Habia dejado de llorar, y su voz era firme u segura- El es fuerte, muy fuerte, y estoy segura de que saldra de esta.  
  
Aquella noche, Shiori y Atsuko no se movieron de la habitación, a la mañana siguiente, Shiori, por recomendación de su marido, fue a descansar, pero Atsuko no se movio de allí. Permanecio en aquella habitación dos días, no dormia y apenas comia, salia corriendo a comprar un bocadillo y enseguida volvia.  
  
Yuusuke(que habia ido a visitar a su amigo): Atsuko, si continuas así, tu tambien terminaras en una cama.  
  
Atsuko: No me importa.  
  
Era inútil intentar disuadirla, la chica se negaba rotundamente a abandonar la habitación.  
  
Era la segunda tarde, y Kurama parecia tener un sueño inquieto. ***********sueño***********  
  
Veia una silueta, una lágrimas, alguien estaba llorando....Atsuko. Si, Atsuko estaba llorando. Sus lagrimas eran tan cristalinas, tan puras....y a la vez tan dolorosas, tan amargas.  
  
Queria protegerla, no queria verla llorar, queria rodearla en sus con sus brazos y decirle que el estaba allí, que no pasaba nada, que ya podía dejar de llorar....verla llorar le dolia, le destrozaba el alma...  
  
Pero no podía protegerla si estaba inconsciente, tenia que despertar, no queria estar así, no queria estar sin ella, sin su sonrisa, sin su alegria.... *************************************** Lentamente, Kurama abrio los ojos. Estaba confuso y aturdido.  
  
Atsuko(llorando de alegria): ¡Kurama! Voy a avisar al doctor...  
  
El chico le nego con la cabeza.  
  
Kurama: Más tarde, primero quiero hablar contigo- su voz sonaba fatigada pero decidida- ¿Cuál es el motivo de tu tristeza?  
  
Atsuko se sorprendio mucho, no sabia que decir ni como reaccionar.  
  
Kurama: Muchas veces, a pesar de que tus labios muestran unas sonrisas, tus ojos estan apagados, sin brillo, y tu sonrisa no es de corazon.  
  
Atsuko sonrio, pero esta vez, era de corazon, como siempre que le sonreia a el...  
  
Atsuko: Veo que eres muy observador. ¡Realmente quieres saberlo?- el chico asintió- Hace tiempo, me enamore de un hombre, lo ame con toda mi alma, mi corazon era unicamente suyo.  
  
Al escuchar estas palabras, Kurama no pudo evitar entristecer-se, Atsuko nunca sentiría eso por el, estaba seguro.  
  
Atsuko: El era frio, astuto y cruel, y no tenia sentimientos como el amor, pero por suerte o por desgracia, mis sentimientos fueron correspondidos. Pero aquello era un amor imposible, mi familia se oponia rotundamente. Durante un tiempo, conseguimos vernos a escondidas, amarnos secretamente. Yo solia escaparme de casa para ir a verle, y pasaba dos o tres dias con el. Pero entonces, mi familia nos separo, le alejaron de mi lado, le hicieron daño por mi culpa......Ahora el no me recuerda, se a olvidado de mi- su voz temblaba, lágrimas habian empezado a rodar por sus sonrojadas mejillas, cayendo lentamente al suelo.  
  
Atsuko: Pero yo....yo lo recuerdo todo: cada beso suyo, cada caricia, cada palabra de afecto....Últimamente le veo a menudo, pero el no sabe nada de lo sucedido, me ve como una simple amiga.....  
  
Kurama estaba furioso, tenia ganas de darle un puñetazo al hombre que la lastimaba así, que la hacia llorar de aquella manera, de hacerle sentir el sufrimiento que sentia la chica. Deseaba tanto abrazarla, darle su calor, besar sus labios....dio, cuanto amaba a aquella mujer.  
  
Kurama acaricio la mejilla de Atsuko, secando sus lágrimas. Esta alzo el rostro para contemplar el del chico.  
  
Kurama: Por favor, no llores más, me duele verte así. Olvidale, o terminaras consumiéndote. Yo te protegeré, y no permitire que nadie vuelva a hacerte daño, te lo juro.  
  
Atsuko le sonrio, y Kurama hizo lo mismo.  
  
Atsuko: Ahora que te lo he explicado todo, voy a buscar al doctor.  
  
Atsuko abrio la puerta y se fue en busca del doctor.  
  
Kurama(pensando): Así que era ese....ese era el dolor de Atsuko, su sufrimiento, el origen de sus lágrimas.  
  
El doctor, seguido por Shiori, Keiko, Yuusuke, Botan, Kuwabara, Hiei y Atsuko entro en la habitación. Todos se alegraron de ver que ya estaba bien, y Shiori le abrazo llorando de alegria.  
  
Más tarde, después de que Kurama le repitiera muchas veces que ya estaba bien, su madre se fue a trabajar, y Atsuko tubo que irse obligada por Kurama, pues se habia enterado de que en aquellos dos dias, no se habia movido de allí, y dijo que tenia que dormir.  
  
Yuusuke: Nos tenias realmente preocupados.  
  
Hiei: Hn, habla por vosotros. Al fin y al cabo, es un demonio, no va a palmarla por un accidente de coche.  
  
Kurama: No fue un accidente de coche Hiei, Haken y Hokken me atacaron.  
  
Kuwabara. Así que no desisten en su intento de matarte.  
  
Botan: La pregunta es ¿Por qué? Silencio.....  
  
Yuusuke: Sera mejor que le preguntes a Koenma.  
  
Botan: Tienes razón, cuando tenga algo, os informare.  
  
Botan se fue.  
  
Kurama: Os sonara estupido, e incluso cursi, pero si desperté fue por Atsuko, porque queria verla, porque queria protegerla.  
  
Kurama se preparo para escuchar la risa de Yuusuke, pero este no se rio(los demas estaban fuera)  
  
Yuusuke: Creo que a mi me pasaria lo mismo con Keiko. Aunque piensa mucho sobre eso, a veces una prfunda amistad puede confundirse con amor, aunque a veces, es realmente amor.  
  
Kurama: Muchas gracias.  
  
Yuusuke se limito a sonreir.  
  
Yuusuke: El doctor a dicho que mñn ya podras salir.  
  
Kurama: Bueno, aguantare un día más en este lugar.  
  
Yuusuke: No te gustan los hospitales ¿cierto?  
  
Kurama. Me recuerdan a la vez que Shiori estubo enferma.  
  
Yuusuke: Comprendo. Bueno, yo me voy, que tienes que descansar.  
  
Kurama: Pero si me he pasado dos dias durmiendo ¬¬  
  
Pero Yuusuke ya estaba fuera.  
  
Mientras, en el Palacio de Koenma....  
  
Koenma. Si, se porque los gemelos van detrás de Kurama, pero no puedo decírtelo, el no debe enterar-se, sino, sera su fin.  
  
Botan: ¿Pero por que?  
  
Koenma:.........  
  
Botan se fue de alli enfadada.  
  
Koenma: Una Ookami(lobo) y un kitsune(zorro) estan destinados a ser rivales, no pueden enamorar-se, lo siento Kurama....  
  
Atsuko estaba en su habitación, tirada en la cama, pensando en todo. Aquella conversación con Kurama le habia hecho revivirlo todo.....La ventana se du cuarto se abrio, y entro Haken.  
  
Atsuko. Os he dicho que me dejeis tranquila- sus ojos brillaron amenazadoramente, estaba furiosa- Si algo lega a pasarle al kitsune, mi ira caera sobre vosotros, y sabeis que soy más fuerte que vostros dos.  
  
Haken: Te daremos dos semanas, mientras, nos divertiremos con los tantei. Tu plan fracasara, el no se enamorar de ti, una segunda vez.  
  
Atsuko: Baka(tonto o idiota), no puedes decir eso, porque no le conoces. Y ahora desaparece de mi vista antes de que use mis garras.  
  
Haken: veo que hoy no estas de muy buen humor. Por cierto, cuando vuelvas, padre tiene preparada una sorpresa para ti....  
  
Atsuko: Hn, no recuerdo que mi cumpleaños este proximo- esto lo dijo con sarcasmo e ironia.  
  
Haken solo sonrio maléficamente., y después, se fue.  
  
Atsuko: Suerte que la herida de mi estomago no es profunda, me recuperare pronto, tengo que detener a ese par de bakas.  
  
Mientras, en la habitación de Heiji, este hablaba con una chica de cabellos azules.....¡Botan!  
  
Botan: Por favor Heiji, necesitamos que nos ayudes. Tienes que unirte a los nuevos tanteis y ayudar-los.  
  
Heiji: Pero yo me retire hace mas de 500 años.  
  
Botan: Mentira, quien se retiro fue tu yo pasado, tu eres la reencarnación de aquel tantei.  
  
Heiji: ¬¬ te las sabes todas. Vale, les ayudare.  
  
Botan: Gracias ^.^  
  
************************************************************ Creo que poco a poco se va sabiendo la historia, no? Aunque toda la verdad no se va a descubrir hasta el cap. 12 Xd Al menos en el proximo tendremos la esperada aparicion de Atsuko, o de la misteriosa chica.... 


	7. 6 La loba

CAPITULO 6- LA LOBA  
  
Los tanteis estaban reunidos en la habitacion de Yuusuke, por orden de Botan.  
  
Yuusuke. ¿Para que nos reuniste Botan_Chan?  
  
Botan: Quiero presentaros a un nuevo tantei.  
  
Todos: ¿¡Queee!?  
  
Botan: Hace 500 años, fue un tentei, pero murio salvando a Koenma, por este gesto, el principe Koenma-sama le permitio renacer, y ahora se a reencarnado en otro cuerpo. Heihi puedes entrar.  
  
Entonces entro un joven alto, de largos cabellos ocre(por los hombros) y ojos azules, aunque un mechón de pelo cubria su ojo izquierdo. El mas sorprendido fue Kurama.  
  
Kurama/ Heiji: ¡Tu!  
  
Los demas los miraban con cara de no entender nada.  
  
Kurama: Es el vecino de Atsuko- ninguno de los dos dio más explicación.  
  
Botan: Vaya, asi ya os conoceis....bueno, os presento, el se llama Heiji. Heiji, el es Yuusuke, el hijo de Raizen y jefe de los tanteis, el que esta a su lado es Kuwabara, un humano con grandes poderes espirituales, el que esta en la ventana es Hiei, un youkai de fuego, y creo que ya conoces a Kurama, la inteligencia del grupo.  
  
Heiji: ¿Este es Kurama?¿El gran ladrón legendario?  
  
Botan: El mismo ^-^  
  
Heiji: No creo que sea buena idea tener a un ladron en el grupo, son traicioneros.  
  
Yuusuke(enfadado): Kurama es uno de los mejores, y confiamos completamente en el, si no te gusta, vete, no te hemos pedido tu ayuda.  
  
Kurama: Y yo no creo que sea buena idea mezclar los problemas personales con el trabajo ¿No Heiji?  
  
La mirada de Kurama era desafiante, y en ese instante, todos comprendieron su rivalidad.  
  
Kuwabara: Vaya, asi que los dos rivalizan por Atsuko. Los demas le miraron como diciendo: sera mejor que mantengas la boca cerrada.  
  
Botan: No es momento de discusiones, el caso es que el os ayudara contra los lobos.  
  
Hiei: ¿Qué poderes tiene?  
  
Botan: Los mismo que Yuusuke.  
  
Yuusuke. Bienvenido al grupo Heiji n_n  
  
Heiji. ¿Sabeis que andan buscando?  
  
Hubo un silencio bastante incomodo.  
  
Kurama: A mi.  
  
Heiji: Vaya, a si que tu eres el causante del problema.  
  
Yuusuke: Te equivocas, su mayor objetivo es encontrar a su hermana, la princesa, pero por alguna razon, odian a Kurama y quiere matarlo.  
  
Heiji: Vete a saber que les hizo ¿Cómo sabes que el es el inocente?- estaba claro que heiji no iba a dar su brazo a torcer.  
  
Yuusuke: Por que lo se. Mira, Kurama es un gran amigo mio, nos a ayudado en multiples ocasiones y nunca nos ha fallado, pondría mi vida en sus manos. Se que en el pasado fue un ladrón, pero la gente cambia. Y si vas a estar iciendo cosas de esas simplemente porque parece que a simpatizado con Atsuko, ya te estas largando.  
  
Heiji: Vaya humos que gastas.  
  
Yuusuke: Somos un grupo, pero hace unos meses, me eligieron a mi como su jefe, me siento orgulloso por ello, y como jefe, tu estaras bajo mis ordenes, te guste o no, y yo soy quien decide si entras o no.  
  
Heiji se limito a sonreir.  
  
Heiji: os ayudare, pero por simple diversión. Ahora si me disculpais, me voy, he quedado- esto ultimo lo dijo mirando a Kurama con una sonrisa triunfal. Heiji se fue.  
  
Yuusuke: Seguro que a quedado con Atsuko ¬¬. No lo aguanto .  
  
Kurama: Yo también deberia irme, he quedado con Maya  
  
Kurama estaba con Maya paseando cuando vio a Hieji y Atsuko en una heladeria. La chica le hacia señales con la mano enérgicamente para que se acercaran. La tensión domino el ambiente cuando los ojos de Maya se encontraron con los de Atsuko, y lo mismo paso con Kurama y Heiji.  
  
Kurama: Hola Atsuko! Os presento a Maya Kitajime, una amiga del instituto.  
  
Maya: Encantada.  
  
Atsuko: El es Heiji  
  
Maya: ¿Tu novio?  
  
Atsuko: Mi vecino y amigo. Me invito a dar una vuelta hi a un helado.  
  
Maya: ¿Una cita?  
  
Atsuko: No, un paseo de amigos.  
  
Kurama(desviando el tema): Por cierto Atsuko ¿Tu viviste en Osaka?  
  
Atsuko: Si, cuatro meses, después me mude aquí ¿Por?  
  
Kurama(sonriendo): Cuando hablas se te nota acento kansai(dialecto del japones hablado en la zona de Osaka)  
  
Heiji: De hecho nos conocimos alli.  
  
Atsuko: Si, en el aeropuerto, fue uan sorpresa ver que eras mi vecino.  
  
Después de una larga charla, los cuatro de despidieron. Kurama iba caminado por la calle, cuando se aparto de un salto, nadie lo vio, pues la calle estaba vacia, pero habian intentado atacarle.  
  
Kurama: Veo que no os rendis nunca.  
  
Mientras, Atsuko iba caminado con Heiji, cuando noto la energia de sus hermanos y la de Kurama.  
  
Atsuko: Heiji, acabo de acordarme que me he dejado algo en la heladeria, ahora vuelvo.  
  
Atsuko fue corriendo hacia la zona. Al llegar alli, se escondio.  
  
Haken. Hermana, sabemos que estas ahí, si quieres salvar a tu kitsune, sal de tu escondite.  
  
Desde su escondite, la chica vio como su hermano tenia una de sus garras en el cuello de 'Suuichi', antes de que pudiera hacer nada, aparecieron Yuusuke, Kuwabara y Hiei.  
  
Hokken: Si nos atacais, el morira.  
  
Yuusuke: Mierda.  
  
De entre las sombras, aparecio una esbelta figura. Todos voltearon a mirarla. Al pasar por debajo de una farola, esta la ilumino, y pudieron ver a aquella hermosa criatura. Alta, de cuerpo fino y bien definido, de largos y sedosos cabellos plateados(igual que los de Kurama) y ojos azul- grisazeo. Tenia dos graciosas orejas, mas puntiagudas que las del kitsune, como sus hermanos. Llevaba una especie de tunica blanca, igual que la de Kurama, pero hecha a su medida, y mas ceñida a su esbelto cuerpo. Los chicos no pdian verlo, pero tenia una graciosa cola grisacea.  
  
Chica: Soltadle.  
  
Hiei: Esa es Isilya, hija de Itsura.  
  
Haken: ¿Y si no le soltmos que haras hermanirta?  
  
Isilya: Os matare.  
  
Los habia dicho en un tono tan calmado y frio, que todos los presentes tuvieron un escalofrio, incluidos los gemelos. Isilya: No seria recomendable que fuerais presas de mi furia, y lo sabeis- sus ojos daban miedo, tan amenazadores como frios, llenos de ira y de clama, tan segura de si misma. Aquel ser imponia respeto.  
  
Haken solto a Kurama.  
  
Haken: Al fin y al cabo, solo queriamos hacerte salir.  
  
Kurama se transformo, y miro extrañado a aquella joven, tenia la sensación de que ya la habia visto en alguna otra parte, pero no recordaba donde, intento recordar, pero un fuerte dolor de cabeza se apodero de el.  
  
Isilya:(con una voz muy dulce) Es mejor que no intentes recordar nada.  
  
La joven se arrodillo y se quedo mirando al joven. Nadie hizo nada pues estaban demasiado atonitos. Los ojos de la Ookami, que hacia escasos segundos eran tan frios y terroríficos, ahora eran dulces, amables, irradiaba una aura de tranquilidad que los relajaba, tan llenos de bodad, de amor.  
  
Isilya: Ahí veces que decidimos olvidar los recuerdos dolorosos, y si los volvemos a recordar, puede ser fatal. Siento que mis hermanos te hayan causado molestias.  
  
Kurama no pudo evitar sonrojar-se al tener a aquella bella criatura a tan escasos centímetros de el. La joven se marcho y tras de ella, se fueron sus hermanos. Kurama volvio a ser Suuichi, y decidieron volver a casa. Aquella noche, no podia sacar-se de la cabeza el rostro de la loba, pero cada vez que lo hacia y que su corazon se aceleraba, aparecia el rostro de Atsuko, confundiéndolo y atormentándolo.  
  
************************************************************ No, al final pude publicar este antes de irme de vacas ^^ A sido todo un milagro xD pero queria al menos dejaron con la descripción de la loba ¿qué os a parecido? X cierto, me encanta la canción nº 10 del primer CD *_* 


	8. 7 La confesion de Hiei

CAPITULO 7- LA CONFESIÓN DE HIEI  
  
Como cada día, Atsuko estaba discutiendo con Reika.  
  
Reika: Minamino es demasiado lindo para ti, sera mio.  
  
Atsuko: No creo que sea de su agrado que le trates como un florero ¬¬  
  
Voz: ¡Atsuko!  
  
Al voltear-se, Atsuko vio a Yuusuke(quien le habia llamado) Hiei, Kurama y Kuwabara esperándola en la salida. Al ver a Kurama, Reika se sonrojo. La joven salio corriendo hacia ellos agitando la mano alegremente.  
  
Atsuko: Hola chicos ^-^  
  
Yuusuke: Hola Atsuko ^-^  
  
Yuusuke y Atsuko se habian hecho muy amigos.  
  
Yuusuke: Mañana es fiesta, así que decidimos irnos de acampada( aunque nos costo siglos convencer a Hiei ^^U) Y pensamos que tal vez te gustaria venir.  
  
Atsuko(sonriendo): Me encantaria n_n  
  
Kurama: Entonces te pasamos a buscar mañana a las 8.00  
  
Atsuko: Una cosa ¿Puede venir Heiji?  
  
Esta pregunta no agrado a Kurama.  
  
Atsuko: Es que ahora esta pasando por un difícil situación familiar, y me gustaria que se distrayera un poco.  
  
Kurama(sonriéndole): Tu siempre pensando en los demas. No ahí ningun problema, ¿verdad chicos?  
  
Los demas asintieron.  
  
Atsuko: En ese caso, esperaos un rato mas, no tardara en salir. Va a mi mismo instituto, aunque es dos clases superior.  
  
Reika se acerco al grupo, ante la atenta mirada de Atsuko, que no se fiaba de ella.  
  
Reika: Minamino ¿te acuerdas de mi?  
  
Kurama(extrañado): Si. Reika: ¡Te gustaria venir este viernes al cine? No ahí clases y habia pensado....  
  
Kurama: Lo siento, pero es que nos vamos de acampada.  
  
Reika: Comprendo, no pasa nada.  
  
Reika se fue.  
  
Atsuko: No te acerques a esa lagarta, solo quiere salir contigo por que se piensa que asi me derrotara.  
  
Yuusuke: vaya Atsuko ¿Estas celosa?  
  
Atsuko se sonrojo, y le pego un buen golpe con la cartera a Yuusuke, a quien le salió un chichón.  
  
Atsuko: Deja de decir burradas Urameshi.  
  
Siempre que se enfadaba con el, Atsuko le llamaba por el apellido. Heiji no tardo en salir, y acepto la invitación de los chicos. Atsuko les presento, ya que ella no sabia que ya se conocían, y ellos prefirieron ocultar-lo.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, a las 8.00, pasaron a buscar-los. Atsuko y Heiji ya estaban en la puerta esperándolos, con dos bolsas de deporte para pasar aquellos cuatro dias. Los que irian de acampada serian. Yuusuke, Keiko, Atsuko, Kurama, Kuwabara, Yukina, Hiei, Botan y Heiji. Fueron caminando hasta la parada del autobús y de alli fueron a la estacion de tren. La gente que les veia pasar sonreían, pues irradiaban felicidad y juventud.  
  
Kurama: ¿Tu tambien iras al museo?  
  
Atsuko: Pues claro! ^0^ Es una gran fuente de cultura ;-)  
  
Yuusuke(desde delante): No creo que un museo sea el sitio adecuado para una cita.  
  
Yuusuke cayo al suelo golpeado por el zapato que le habia lanzado una furiosa y sonrojada Atsuko, delante de un sorprendido y sonrojado Kurama. Atsuko fue hacia Yuusuke para recuperar su zapato. Aquel dia, Atsuko llevaba falda, no le gustaban, solo llevaba el uniforme, pero perdio una estupida apuesta contra Yuusuke y le toco llevar falda. Yuusuke(levantándole la falda): Son blancas.  
  
Atsuko se volteo y le dio un bofetón, aunque no fue la unica, Keiko tb le golpeo, mientras, todos los chicos que iban a aquella acampada, no pudieron evitar que un leve rubor subiera a sus mejillas.  
  
Yuusuke: Oye Atsuko- la chica se asusto, ya que el estaba muy serio- ¿Quieres salir conmigo?  
  
Todos: ¿Queeee?  
  
Yuusuke. Keiko siempre me esta pegando, tu tb, pero al menos tu eres mas guapa y sexy.  
  
Atsuko no pudo evitar sonrojar-se y sorprender-se a la vez. Pero no puedo darle ninguna respuesta, pues Keiko agarro a Yuusuke por la oreja y fue arrastrándolo MUY enfadada.  
  
Yuusuke. Keiko suéltame, era una broma, una broma.  
  
Keiko: No vuelvas a pedirle a otra chica que sea tu novia.  
  
Yuusuke: Te lo prometo.  
  
Yuusuke le dio un dulce beso a Keiko, y cuando se separo, esta lo beso a el.  
  
Kurama(maliciosamente): Ey parejita, esas cosas no se hacen en publico, esperad a estar solos en el campamento.  
  
Kuwabara: Es verdad, ya os pondremos una habitación para los dos solitos y tapones en los odios para no escucharos.  
  
Yuusuke(sonrojado): Eso lo decis porque vosotros no teneis novia.  
  
Atsuko(agarrandose a Kurama): ¿Quién te ha dicho que Kurama no tiene novia?  
  
Todos: ¿Queeee?  
  
Kurama se sonroja al máximo, mientras que Atsuko le sacaba la lengua a Yuusuke.  
  
Yuusuke: ¡Tu y Kurama estais...?  
  
Atsuko: Pues claro que no, solo lo he dicho para tomarte el pelo  
  
Y la joven continuo caminando tan tranquila. Después de mucho caminar por la montaña, finalmente divisaron el lugar dnd iban a acampar. Atsuko fue corriendo alegremente, cuando de repente tropezo y se le vio todo.....a Kuwabara y Heiji le salio sangre de la nariz, mientras que Kurama se sonrojaba, Yuusuke sonreia satisfecho y Hiei se mostraba indiferente. Atsuko enseguida se lebanto.  
  
Atsuko: Me las habeis visto ¬¬  
  
Yuusuke. Yo ya te las habias visto xD  
  
Atsuko: ¬¬ Bueno, que mas da, al fin y al cabo solo es ropa interior, vamos chicos, que ya estamos! ^0^  
  
Todos: ^^UuU  
  
Yukina: Atsuko es una chica muy alegre n_n  
  
Yukina se dio cuenta de que Hiei la estaba mirando, y le sonrio, Hiei aparto rapidamente la mirada.  
  
Pasaron la tarde montando las tiendas, asi que cuando por fin acabaron, ya habia oscurecido. Se metieron todos en una tienda para jugar a verdad o castigo.  
  
Yuusuke. El castigo sera besar a Kuwabara xD  
  
Todos: Debes estar de broma ¬¬  
  
Le toco el turno a Hiei, y la pregunta a Kuwabara.  
  
Kuwabara: ¿Verdad o castigo?  
  
Hiei: Verdad ¬¬  
  
Kuwabara: ¿Quién es tu hermana?  
  
Hiei: Hn, no pienso decírtelo baka.  
  
Yuusuke: En ese caso, tienes que besas a Kuwabara xDD  
  
Hiei: Estupidos juegos nigen ¬¬(el joven empezo a poner-se nervioso, estaba entre la espada y la pared, pues sabia que no le dejarian salir de allí) Mi hermana es...(suspiro ondo) Mi hermana es Yukina.  
  
Kuwabara y Yukina se quedaron pasmados, no se esperaban eso.  
  
Yukina: ¿A si que tu eres mi hermano?¿El que he estado buscando?  
  
Hei asintió con la cabeza, y Yukina se le lanzo en brazos. Hiei no supo como reeacionar, pero acabo abrazando a su hermana. Yuusuke, Keiko, Botan y Kurama sonrieron, nunca habian visto a Hiei tan tierno. Mientras, Kuwabara seguia afrontando el shock.  
  
De repente, Atsuko se levanto, deposito su suave mano sobre Kurama, y le dijo que saliera fuera con el. Los demas se fueron para dejar solos a Hiei y Yukina.  
  
Atsuko(seriosa): Kurama, queria preguntarte algo importante ¿Qué sientes por Maya?  
  
Kurama se sorprendio ¿A que venia esa pregunta? ¿Acaso Atsuko estaba celosa? No, eso era imposible...  
  
Kurama: Amistad. Es amiga mia desde la infancia.  
  
Atsuko sonrio, como si se alegrara de aquella respuesta, y alzo la vista, mirando al cielo estrellado. Por un instante, a Kurama le parecio ver la figura de la loba, pero enseguida volvio a aparecer Atsuko.  
  
Atsuko: Buenas noches Kurama.  
  
La jovne le beso la mejilla y se fue. 


	9. 8 Empieza el duelo

CAPITULO 8- EMPIEZA EL DUELO  
  
- ¡YUUSUKE VEN AQUÍ! MALDITO PERVERTIDO DE MIERDA  
  
Aquella mañana Atsuko estaba realmente furiosa con el joven detective, y es que Yuusuke no se le habia ocurrido otra cosa que tocar-le el culo a la chica( delante de las narices de Kurama ^^U) Desde entonces, Atsuko no habia parado de perseguir a Yuusuke con no muy buenas intenciones.  
  
Atsuko: ¡Ya podemos irnos ^0^!  
  
Keiko: ¿Yuusuke estas bien?  
  
Yuusuke(quien tenia dos golpes de tamaño considerable-chichones-): Si, claro que si ....(ojos en espiral por los golpes)  
  
Heiji: Que lástima, se me ha hecho muy corto, en verano tenemos que volver hacer-lo pero acamparemos dos semanas  
  
Botan: Es una buena idea n_n  
  
Atsuko: Sui_Chan, mañana tengo una sorpresa para ti ^.^  
  
Kurama: ¿A si? ¿Qué es?  
  
Atsuko: Es una sorpresa ;-)  
  
Kurama y Atsuko estaban mas avanzados que sus compañeros, seguidos de Yuusuke, quien discutia con Keiko y Kuwabara, que iba medio dormido. Detrás de ellos estaban Yukina y Hiei, Yukina no se desenganchaba de Hiei ni un solo segundo, y alejados del grupo, Botan y Heiji.  
  
Heiji: Botan ¿a ti te gusta Kurama, verdad?  
  
Botan: ./////. Si. Eres buen observador, no? Kurama es un chico muy dulce y amable, y es muy atento conmigo, pero solo me ve como una amiga. Creo que esta enamorado de Atsuko. Todos la preferis a ella, tu también.  
  
Heiji(sonrojado): Tu eres una magnifica persona Botan, nunca lo dudes, pero desde que la conoci, no pude evitar enamorarme de ella.  
  
Aquel día Kurama estaba realmente inquieto por saber que sería la sorpresa de Atsuko, tanto, que ni siquiera se molesto a saludar a su "club de fans" educadamente como hacia cada mañana.  
  
Profesor: Hoy tenemos a una nueva alumna. Es una de las estudiantes mas prestigiosas, y de las que mejores notas saca en los examenes de Tokio, hasta hace poco tenia un gran record, así que pido que la respeteis y que le deis vuestra amistad. Puedes entrar.  
  
Una joven entro en la clase, una joven que Kurama conocia muy bien.  
  
Kurama: ¡ATSUKO!- el joven se habia levantado de su asiento rapidamente(pensando) Mierda, he reaccionado por impulso, eso no es propio de mi...  
  
Atsuko: Hola Sui_Chan - Atsuko le dedico una de sus más lindas sonrisas, con lo que la mitad de los chicos de la clase, se giraron y se quedaron mirando feo a Kurama, quien se sonrojo ante la sonrisa de Atsuko, lo que provoco una reaccion similar, pero esta vez las chicas miraban feo a Atsuko.  
  
Profesor: Veo que ya os conoceis.  
  
Atsuko: Si, es un buen amigo ^.^ Si no es mucha molestia ¡Podria sentarme a su lado? Es que solo le conozco a el.....- Atsuko hizo el papel de niña vergonzosa, cosa que no era.  
  
Maya: ¡Pero ese es mi sitio!  
  
Profesor: Maya, haz el favor de ser más comprensiva, Atsuko a llegado nueva y solo conoce a Minamino, no seas tan egoísta.  
  
Maya miro de muy mala manera a Atsuko, quien se limito a sonreír. Maya cambio sus cosas y se fue a otro pupitre, el que estaba al lado de Atsuko. Atsuko se fue a su sitio y Kurama le sonrio, ella hizo lo mismo. Maya y Atsuko no pararon de lanzar-se miradas, había una verdadera tormenta dentro de la clase provocada por estas dos.  
  
Maya(susurrándole a Atsuko): Tu no eres digna de Suuichi, solo eres una chica bonita que se vende a los chicos guapos.  
  
Atsuko(susurrándole a Maya): Antes de que tus celos te hagan decir cosas como esa, deberias informarte más. Puede que yo no sea digna de Suuichi, pero con tus palabras tu demuestras que aún eres menos digna que yo(se volteo a mirar a Maya, con una mirada tan fría y llena de dolor que a Maya le dio lástima, a la vez que un escalofrio recorria su cuerpo) He sufrido mucho por su amor, y no pienso perder ante nada ni ante nadie.  
  
Maya: Entonces supongo que empieza el duelo.  
  
Atsuko: Yo no lo llamaria así, pero sí, comienza.  
  
Las clases se acabaron, había sido un largo día para Atsuko. Había tenido que estar de pie mucho rato mientras los chicos le daban cartas, le pedian citas, se le declaraban...los rechazo a todos educadamente.  
  
Atsuko(pensando): Buff, y yo que me pensaba que aquí seria distinto que en mi antiguo instituto.  
  
En eso Atsuko vio a Kurama.  
  
Atsuko: ¡Sui_Chan ^0^!  
  
Kurama(volteándose): Hola A_Chan n_n  
  
Atsuko: Kurama ¿Puedo ir a tu casa hoy y hacemos los deberes juntos?(Atsuko puso ojitos suplicantes)  
  
Kurama(sin poder resistirse): Pues claro, aunque eres muy inteligente, supongo que tardaras unos dias en adaptarte a nuestro sistema. Venga, vamonos.  
  
Chico 1: ¿Lo habeis visto?  
  
Chico 2: Si, a nosotros nos rechaza y a el es ella quien le pide para quedar.  
  
Chico 3: Pero solo van a hacer los deberes.  
  
Chico 2: ¡PERO PUEDEN HACER "COSAS" SI ESTAN LOS DOS SOLOS!  
  
Chico 3: Eres un mal pensado ¬¬  
  
Chico 1: Ya me gustaría estar a solas con ella para estudiar (su cara empieza a enrojecerse y hecha sangre por la nariz) Entonces..si, pasaria eso...y luego lo otro.....  
  
Chico 3: Jo tio eres un cerdo, se te nota lo que estas pensando.  
  
La madre de Kurama estubo encantada de que este trajera una amiga a casa, ya que nunca traia a nadie. Ademas, pensó que seguramente seria su novia, pero que a su hijo le daria vergüenza decirse-lo. La mama de Kurama pensaba que ya iba siendo hora de que tuviera novia.  
  
La habitación de Kurama estaba ordenada y limpia. Tenia un bonito escritorio sobre el cual había una foto de todo el grupo. Atsuko la cogió y se la quedo mirando durante un rato.  
  
Kurama: ¿Qué te pasa Atsuko?- el joven se había dado cuenta que estaba como triste.  
  
Atsuko: Es que viendo esta foto, me he dado cuenta de que no tengo ninguna foto contigo, ni tu ninguna foto conmigo.  
  
Kurama: No te preocupes, mañana iremos a hacernos unas foto-pegatinas ;-) hasta dentro de dos semanas, que nos iremos de excursión con el instituto, y me llevare la camara.  
  
Atsuko: ¡GRACIASSS!!  
  
Atsuko se lanzo hacia Kurama para abrazarlo, pero cuando lo estaba abrazando, este se resbalo y los dos cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo, quedando Atsuko encima de Kurama. Cuando Kurama abrio los ojos se encontro el rostro de Atsuko muy cerca, podía sentir su respiración agitada.....sus labios estaban tan cerca. Atsuko se le quedo mirando y los dos sonrojaron, aprecia que iban a dejar-se llevar por sus sentimientos más ocultos, cuando la madre de Kurama entro en la habitación. Los dos se separaron rápidamente extremadamente rojos.  
  
Shiori: Lo siento, no era mi intención molestar.  
  
Shiori se fue y los dos se quedaron aún más rojos que antes, inmóviles y callados.  
  
Kurama: Mierda, ahora no me dejara tranquilo, seguro que lo a mal interpretado.////.  
  
Atsuko: Lo siento ./////.  
  
Kurama: Tranquilo, no es tu culpa, yo tropece(pensando) Mierda, por un momento he estado apunto de besar-la, me he dejado llevar por mis instintos.  
  
Atsuko(pensando): Aghhh, a faltado tan poco! D  
  
Aquella noche Atsuko estaba tumbada en su cama, pensando sobre lo sucedido aquella tarde.  
  
Atsuko(pensando): A veces no se si amo a Kurama o amo a Suuichi, porque son tan distintos y parecidos a la vez........aunque Kurama siempre fue muy tienro conmigo, no era tan frío como todos decian.....  
  
Entonces alguien entro en la habitación.  
  
Atsuko(mal humorada): Largate Haken, no estoy de humor.  
  
Haken: Como quieras, pero tienes que saber que hemos decidido algo: tienes dos meses para volver con nosotros, sino regresas volveremos a por ti. Mientras tanto nos divertiremos con tus amigos. Padre te tiene una sorpresa para cuando regreses. Eres tonta, conseguiste que el se enamorara de ti una vez, peor no lo conseguiras una segunda vez  
  
Atsuko: ¡Callate! No hables de lo que no sabes. Y ahora dejame en paz o te matare, y sabes que tengo la fuerza necesaria para hcerlo.  
  
Haken: Como quieras.  
  
Atsuko(empezando a llorar):¿ Tan malo es estar enamorada? Solo quiero que el me ame, poder ser feliz con el....  
  
Notas de la Autora: Bueno, espero que hasta aquí os este gustando, para mñana o el lunes ya tendre el próximo capitulo, y esta vez va en serio ;-) Byes (K) 


	10. 9 El beso

CAPITULO 9- EL BESO  
  
Era un día caluroso de verano, así que nuestro grupo preferido decidio ir a la playa. Una vez llegaron allí, se dispersaron por mini grupos o parejas. Por desgracia para Kuwabra, Yukina se fue con Hiei a una cueva cercana para hablar, desde que sabía que era su hermano no se separaba de él, como es comprensible, Yusuke y Keiko desaparecieron misteriosamente. Botan se fue con Heiji a dar un paseo, y Kuwabra se tumbo en la toalla aburrido. Mientras, Atsuko y Kurama habían empezado una batalla campal a ver quien mojaba más al otro. Ambos reían felices.  
  
Kuwabra estaba tumbado cuando llegaron Keiko y Yuusuke cogidos de la mano.  
  
Keiko: ¿Dónde estan los demás?  
  
Kuwabra: Yukina se fue con Hiei a la cueva, Botan y Heiji se fueron a dar un paseo.  
  
Yuusuke: ¿Y Atsuko y Kurama?  
  
Kuwabra señalo el mar que se estendía delante de ellos, donde Atsuko y Kurama continuaban con su pequeña batalla.  
  
Yuusuke: ¡Yo tb quiero! ¡A_CHAN, AHORA VOY PARA ALLA!  
  
Yuusuke salió corriendo, pero no había hecho más que dar dos pasos cuando se cayo al suelo de bruces pk Keiko le había puesto el pie para que tropezara.  
  
Keiko: ¿No te han dicho nunca que ves menos que un topo?  
  
Yuusuke(molesto):¿ A que viene eso? Mi vista es perfecta  
  
Keiko(suspirando): Kurama y Atsuko se gustan, eso no es un gran misterio ¿no? Botan, Yukina y yo nos hemos dado cuenta enseguida, pero ninguno de los dos se atrave a declararse por miedo a ser rechazados. Sera mejor que los dejemos solos y que disfruten el uno del otro.  
  
Yuusuke(haciendo pucheros): Me da igual que el kitsune este enmorado, yo quiero jugar con A_Chan T__T, ad+, hoy esta realmente linda.  
  
En efecto, Atsuko esta muy guapa. Trai puesto un bikini azul celeste que dejaba al descubierto su hermoso cuerpo, y motivo por el cual muchos de los chicos que allí había la miraban con cara de vicio.  
  
PLOF!  
  
Podemos ver a Yuusuke con un ENORME chichón en la cabeza, mientras Keiko tenía una GRAN vena en su frente.  
  
Keiko: Insensible ¬¬  
  
Yuusuke(susurrando): bruta T.T  
  
PLOF!  
  
Cuando ya se cansaron de jugar, Atsuko y Kurama decidieron ir a dar una vuelta por la playa. Era una playa muy hermosa. Kurama miro a Atsuko, a quien la leve brisa alborotaba sus castaños cabellos haciendola ver super linda. Apartó rapidamente los ojos sonrojado.  
  
Kurama: Ya es la hora de comer, sera mejor que regresemos.  
  
Atsuko: Valep! ^0^  
  
Cuando llegaron, los demás ya estaban preparando las cosas para comer. Heiji miro un momento a Kurama con infinito odio y este lo miro con dureza.  
  
Yuusuke(corriendo hacia ella con los brazos abiertos):¡¡A_CHANN!!!  
  
PLOF!  
  
Todos: ^^UuU  
  
Atsuko: Vamos Keiko ^^U, sabes que a la unica chica a quien Yuusuke quiere es a ti ;-)  
  
Yuusuke y Keiko se sonrojaron de inmediato.  
  
Kuwabara: Todo esto tiene muy buena pinta, lo cocinaron ustedes chicas?  
  
Yukina: Si ^^  
  
Hiei: Aunque.......esto parece un poco chamuscado, no?¿Quién diantres lo cocino?  
  
Hiei señalo un plato donde algo desconocido estaba calcinado. Atsuko se sonrojo de inmediato.  
  
Atsuko(roja): Bueno, la cocina nunca fue lo mio ^^UuU Soy un desastre -_- se me quemo T___T nucna podre casar-me T___T  
  
Kurama le lanzó una mirada asesina a Hiei, quien tubo un escalofrio, nunca había visto a su amigo así.  
  
Yuusuke: ¡Yo me casare contigo, A_Chan! ^0^  
  
POLF!  
  
Yuusuke: ¿Por qué yo T____T?  
  
Kurama cogio lo que Atsuko había cocinado, y ante la sorpresa de la chica se lo comio. Todos lo miraron expectantes.  
  
Hiei: Va amorir envenenado tan joven, pobre chico ¬¬  
  
Atsuko: T_____T  
  
Pero entonces, para sorpresa de todos, Kurama sonrio alegremente.  
  
Kurama: Aunque este quemado conserva todo el sabor y esta muy rico. Seguro que encuentras un buen marido.  
  
Kurama le quiño el ojo y Atsuko con los ojos llorosos de la alegría se lanzo a su cuello dándole las gracias.  
  
Yuusuke: Yo tambien quiero!^0^ - y se lanzo con los brazos abiertos hasta la chica.  
  
PLOF  
  
Yuusuke: T____T  
  
Una vez hubieron acabado de comer, Atsuko y Kurama volvieron a irse para pasear de nuevo. Entocnes Atsuko empezo a lanzarle agua a Kurama juguetonamente. El otro salió tras ella jugando.  
  
Kurama:¡No huyas cobarde, voy a matarte!  
  
Atsuko: Primero tendras que cojerme ;-p  
  
Kurama: ¡Ahora veras!  
  
Kurama se lanzó hacia Atsuko, pero ambos resbalaron y cayeron al agua, quedando Kurama encima de Atsuko en una situación muy embarazosa.  
  
Sus rostros estaba cerca, muy cerca......sus respiraciones eran agiatadas mientras cada uno se perdia en los ojos del otro. El tiempo parecío pararse en ese momento, solo estaban ellos dos, guiados por un impulso.  
  
Kurama se acerco mas a la chica, acortando la distancia entre sus labios, Atsuko cerro los ojos, y Kurama la imitó, y entonces supieron sentir la suavidad de los labios de su compañero, perdiéndose en la calidez de aquel mágico beso. Se besaron apasionadamente durante largo rato, hasta que sus pulmones no pudieron más y tuvieron que separarse para que el oxigeno entrara en ellos.  
  
Sus respiraciones eran agitadas y sus rostros estaba teñidos de un lebe color carmesí que se fue intesificando. Ninguno sabia que decir o que hacer, estaban como en estado de shock, aquello les parecía un sueño del que no querían despertar.  
  
Notas de la Autora: Holaaaaaaaaaaa!! Por fin llego el tan esperado beso, ne? ;-) Muchas Gracias a todas aquellas lindas personas que me dejan reviwes, como ven, en la nota k he dejado antes del primer capitulo tengo una splaabras para cada unos de ustedes. Tambien quiero darles las gracias a todos los que siguen el fic. Siento habver tardaod tanto en actualizar, tenía examenes y encima mi PC se escacharo, y perdi toda la info y tube k volverlo a escribir ¬¬ Mañana pondre el prox cap. sin falta ^^ 


	11. 10 Amando al enemigo I

En el capitulo anterior....  
  
Atsuko y Kurama se besan en la playa, quedando Kurama encima de Atsuko, ambos estaban rojos y respiraban con nerviosismo.  
  
CAPITULO 10- AMANDO AL ENEMIGO I  
  
Kurama quería decir algo, y despego los labios, pero las palabras quedaron muertas en su garganta.  
  
YUUSUKE: ¡CHICOS!¡TENEMOS QUE IRNOS!  
  
Al escuchar la voz de Yuusuke ambos se separaron rápidamente, aún más rojos que cuando el beso, entonces Yuusuke apareció por allí, y ninguno pudo decir nada sobre el tema.  
  
En el camino de vuelta, ambos estuvieron muy callados, cosa que sus amigos notaron, y evitaban mirarse a los ojos, y si alguna vez sus miradas se encontraban cuando se espiaban secretamente, se enrojecían y volvían rápidamente la vista a la ventana.  
  
Keiko noto esto, al igual que Botan y Yukino, y ambas tramaron un plan.  
  
KEIKO: Yuusuke, acompáñame hasta casa, Kuwabara y Hiei acompañaran a Yukina al templo, Heiji, será mejor que tu acompañes a Botan hasta el apartamento que tiene aquí para disimular y tu Kurama acompaña a Atsuko a casa, vale?  
  
Ambos se pusieron muy tensos y enrojecieron.  
  
KURAMA. V..vale.  
  
Kurama y Atsuko caminaban por una solitaria calle, y no parecían dispuestos a romper el silencio que flotaba en el ambiente. Caminaban algo alejados el uno del otro. Atsuko estaba confusa, al final había conseguido lo que quería, entonces ¡porque estaba tan nerviosa? En el fondo lo sabía, estaba nerviosa porque aquel beso había sido diferente a los que le daba youko Kurama, aquel beso había sido de Suuichi Minamino, peor le había gustado de todas formas, a veces no sabía si amaba a Kurama o a Suuichi. Kurama era tierno con ella, pero igualmente en algunas ocasiones era tan fríos que se le helaba la sangre, en cambio Suuichi era ternura todo él, un tipo de ternura diferente a la de Kurama.  
  
KURAMA: Atsuko......  
  
La chica salió de sus pensamientos sobresaltada y volteo para mirar a Kurama, ambos se habían parado en medio de la calle.  
  
KURAMA: Creo que así no vamos a ninguna parte, será mejor que hablemos sobre lo sucedido en la playa.  
  
Atsuko se sonrojo hasta la punta de las orejas pero se tranquilizo al ver que Kurama estaba tan rojo como ella.  
  
KURAMA: Veras.....yo, hace mucho tiempo que te amo, prácticamente desde que nos conocimos, no esperaba ser correspondido, peor tu has correspondido a mi beso ¿qué es lo que sientes por mi?  
  
ATSUKO: Pues yo también hace mucho tiempo que estoy enamorada de ti.  
  
Ambos se sonrieron con ternura y alegría al ver que eran correspondidos, Kurama se acerco a Atsuko y la abrazo de forma protectora, y volvieron a fundirse en un beso, esta vez más largo y más intenso.  
  
Fueron hasta su casa cogidos de la mano, y al despedirse Kurama beso con dulzura a Atsuko.  
  
Al día siguiente, en el instituto Meisho....  
  
CHICA 1: ¿Habéis visto? Tenjo y Minamino vienen cogidos de la mano  
  
CHICA 2: Que suerte que tiene Tenjo......  
  
CHICO 1: El que tiene suerte es Minamino, Atsuko es guapísima......  
  
Atsuko y Kurama habían entrado al instituto cogidos de la mano, ante la sorpresa de la mayoría de alumnos, aunque muchos ya se habían dado cuenta de que entre aquellos dos había algo más que amistad. Las chicas, envidiaban a Atsuko, y los chicos, envidiaban a Kurama.  
  
En una ocasión, Kurama se fue a hablar con unos compañeros sobre unos ejercicios y Maya se hacerco a Atsuko.  
  
MAYA: Vaya, veo que has ganado el duelo.  
  
ATSUKO: Ya te dije que no era un duelo. Eres una chica digna, pero ya hace mucho que luchamos contra el destino para estar juntos.  
  
En ese momento Kurama se fue con Atsuko, pero enseguida los dos lo notaron, una fuerte aura, de una gran energía, una energía muy conocida para los dos.  
  
KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
KURAMA: Atsuko, quédate aquí, voy a ver que ha sido eso  
  
Kurama salió corriendo mientras Atsuko veía como se alejaba con tristeza y rabia hacia sus hermanos. Ella salió corriendo en dirección opuesta, subió al terrado y una vez allí salto hacia abajo y desapareció entre los árboles sin que nadie la viera.  
  
Mientras, Kurama llegó hasta el lugar de donde procedía el grito. Varios alumnos estaban allí murmurando sobre aquel grito. Algunos leían una nota puesta en el tablero.  
  
KURAMA: ¿Qué ha pasado?  
  
CHICO: Maya Kitajima ha gritado, nadie sabe bien porque, pues en ese momento nadie miraba hacia ella, y de repente a desaparecido al tiempo que aparecía esa nota en el tablero. Va dirigida a un tal Kurama.....  
  
Kurama palideció, no le gustaba que nadie sufriera daño por su culpa. Se acerco como pudo al tablero y leyó la nota.  
  
"Para Kurama,  
  
Nos hemos llevado a la chica, si quieres que viva, ven ahora mismo al parque, sino la chica morirá"  
  
Kurama desapareció sin que nadie lo notara, y fue a gran velocidad hacia el parque. Tal y como se esperaba, allí estaban Haken y Hokken, este último retenía a Maya, que estaba pálida y asustada, el miedo se reflejaba en sus ojos. Allí también estaban Kuwabara, Yuusuke, Hiei y Botan.  
  
KURAMA: ¿Qué hacéis aquí?  
  
BOTAN: Koenma me aviso de lo sucedido y yo les avise a ellos.  
  
KURAMA: ya me tenéis, dejadla ir.  
  
HOKKEN: No te hemos dicho que la dejaremos ir solo por venir, has estado ligándote a nuestra hermanita, y eso nos ha enfadado mucho, y por eso vamos a hacerte sufrir un rato, torturándote, hasta que nos aburramos y te matemos.  
  
KURAMA: No me gustan mucho vuestros planes, además, yo no conozco a vuestra hermana.  
  
HAKEN: Claro que la conoces, ¿verdad que si Isliya?  
  
Una figura fue apareciendo con lentitud desde las sombras.  
  
HAKEN: Perdona, se me olvidaba que bajo esa forma te llamas Atsuko  
  
TODOS: ¿QUEEE?  
  
La figura apareció ante ellos, y en efecto se trataba de Atsuko.......  
  
KURAMA: Atsuko.........tu..........¿por qué?  
  
Atsuko, incapaz de mirarlo a la cara, desvió la mirada.  
  
CONTINUARA.................... 


	12. 11 Amando al enemigo II

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR....  
  
HAKEN: Perdona, se me olvidaba que bajo esa forma te llamas Atsuko  
  
TODOS: ¿QUEEE?  
  
La figura apareció ante ellos, y en efecto se trataba de Atsuko.......  
  
KURAMA: Atsuko.........tu..........¿por qué?  
  
Atsuko, incapaz de mirarlo a la cara, desvió la mirada.  
  
CAPITULO 11- AMANDO AL ENEMIGO II  
  
ATSUKO: Haken, Hokken, dejadlos, soltad a la chica, regresare con vosotros y obedeceré las ordenes de padre.........  
  
Mientras decía esto, Atsuko tenía los ojos clavados en el suelo, su voz sonaba firme pero sus manos temblaban.....  
  
HIEI: Así que tu eras Isliya, la loba misteriosa.....  
  
ATSUKO: Hasta ahora, yo solamente he sido Atsuko Tenjo.....- respondió al chica con tristeza. Entonces se atrevió a alzar los ojos para mirar a Kurama, peor el chico miraba al suelo.  
  
YUUSUKE: ¿Pero porque nunca nos dijiste nada?  
  
ATSUKO: Lo siento, no quería engañaros.....  
  
KURAMA: ¡SI QUE QUERIAS!¡SINO NO LO HUBIESES HECHO!  
  
YUUSUKE:¡KURAMA!  
  
Atsuko, miró sorprendida a Kurama, pero pronto una mirada triste acudió a sus ojos al ver como la miraba Kurama, lleno de rabia y de...¿odio?  
  
KURAMA: Es la pura verdad.  
  
YUUSUKE: No puedo creerme que tu digas esto....por dios Kurama, tu la amas.  
  
KURAMA: Eso era lo que quería, que yo cayera en sus redes y entonces eliminar-me, cumpliendo las ordenes de su padre, ella es como ellos Yuusuke ¿no te das cuenta? ¡Es nuestra enemiga!  
  
Yuusuke le dio un fuerte puñetazo en toda la cara a Kurama, quien cayó al suelo.  
  
YUUSUKE: ¡ERES UN INMADURO! ¿TE CREES QUE ELLA ES COMO ELLOS? PUES TE RECUERDO QUE SINO FUERA POR ELLA TU YA ESTARIAS MUERTO!  
  
ATSUKO(llorando):¡BASTA YA!¡Yuusuke déjalo!  
  
Todos voltearon a mirar-la, incluido Kurama. La chica lucia triste y varias lágrimas derramaban por su mejilla.  
  
ATSUKO: Kurama tiene parte de razón, si os mentí fue porque quise, pero creedme, es mucho mejor así...yo solo quería, volver a estar con Kurama, y si te hubiese dicho quien soy, me habrías hecho preguntas demasiado letales.............es mejor así. Siento mucho las molestias que os haya podido causar, de verdad- la chica sonrío con tristeza- Os agradezco mucho todo el cariño que me habéis ofrecido, me e divertido mucho contigo, Yuu_Kun ^.^ y gracias por haberme dado otra oportunidad de estar contigo, Kurama n.n  
  
BOTAN: Atsuko............  
  
ATSUKO: Hokken, deja a la chica.  
  
Hokken dejo ir a Maya, quien corrió asustada hacía donde estaban los demás. En los ojos de Hokken se vio reflejada malicia y crueldad, y entonces Atsuko comprendió las intenciones de su hermano. Intento correr y gritar, demasiado tarde, el olor a sangre fresca ya se había esparcido por el lugar......  
  
KURAMA: ¡MAYA!  
  
El joven de ojos verdes corrió a socorrer a su amiga, pero esta, con los ojos en blanco, ya estaba muerta. Mientras, Hokken se lamía la mano ensangrentada.  
  
Atsuko miraba la escena horrorizada............Kurama llorando por la perdida de su amiga, al igual que Botan, Yukina y Keiko, Yuusuke con los ojos cristalizados y llenos de rabia......la mirada fría de su hermano y su lengua y mano manchadas de sangre fresca, ese olor insoportable a sangre humana y los gritos desesperados de Kurama llamando a Maya...............era demasiado, demasiada muerte......  
  
ATSUKO: ¡ASQUEROSO BASTARDO!  
  
La ira y la rabia inundo el cuerpo de Atsuko, una poderosa barrera de energía se levanto a su lado, creando un poderoso remolino, ante la sorpresa de todos, pues el poder que desprendía era enorme.....Haken y Hokken sabían que su hermana era poderosa, pero nunca habían visto tanta manifestación de poder en ella.....  
  
Cuando pudieron volver a verla volvía a ser la loba de cabellos plateados, Isliya, pero esta vez su mirada era fría y calculadora, no dejaba sitio a la compasión o la ternura........eran unos ojos amenazantes, sin sentimiento alguno más que el odio.  
  
Haken y Hokken sintieron verdadero miedo, y es que aunque sabían que la ira no iba con ellos, los demás también notaron como una oleada de miedo les inundaba ante aquella visión se un ser sin escrúpulos dispuesto a matar a su enemigo sin compasión.  
  
ISLIYA: Hasta aquí hemos llegado...........ya he tenido suficiente, os habéis atrevido a matar a una inocente.........  
  
La loba lanzo una poderosa bola de energía hacia ellos, que apenas consiguieron esquivar( a Hokken le dio en el hombro derecho, provocándole una dolorosa quemada) antes de que pudieran percatar-se de que se había movido, unas afiladas garras ya habían atravesado su piel, desangrándolo casi por completo, dejándolo tumbado en el suelo inundado en su propia sangre.  
  
Isliya miro a Haken, que estaba asustado, tenía aquella mirada perversa mientras se relamía la sangre se su hermano.  
  
YUUSUKE: ¡ATSUKO REACCIONA!¡TU NO ERES ASÍ! Si los matas.....serás como ellos, y tu eres diferente!  
  
Estas palabras parecieron afectarles, pues su mirada cambio, volviendo a tener aquella expresión de ternura, y su cuerpo se modifico hasta ser el de Atsuko Tenjo de nuevo. Horrorizada vio lo que había hecho y corrió a curar a su hermano (tb tenía poderes de curación, aunque muy débiles)  
  
ATSUKO: Lo siento..........perdóname Maya( mientras decía esto, dos gruesas lágrimas cayeron al suelo)  
  
Los demás miraba la escena entre confusos y sorprendidos, y Kurama, aún con el cuerpo ensangrentado de Maya entre sus manos, miraba a Atsuko con la mirada perdida.  
  
CONTINUARA...... 


	13. 12 Yo te protegere

CAPITULO 12- YO TE PROTEGERE

ATSUKO(aún sollozando): Prometí que no volvería a hacerlo.......que me controlaría a mi misma....pero es inútil, la misma sangre corre por mis venas......la misma crueldad.......- Atsuko miro a Yuusuke con los ojos bañados en lágrimas- te equivocas, soy exactamente igual que ellos.

YUUSUKE: No digas tonterías, tu no has matado a nadie, además, nunca te había pasado y....

ATSUKO: ¡HE DICHO QUE TE EQUIVOCAS! Si que me había pasado........un día, en el Makai, vi como una panda de bandidos mataban a una pequeña niña de mi poblado......en aquel momento la rabia y el odio me cegaron....cuando volví a ser yo misma cuatro de ellos estaban en el suelo desmembrados y muertos, y el único superviviente huida atemorizado todo ensangrentado.

YUUSUKE: Pero en los dos casos lo has hecho por la muerte de un inocente....

ATSUKO(volviendo a llorar): Ya lo se, pero el caso es que los mate, y hoy e estado apunto de matar a mi hermano (Atsuko se llevó las manos a la cabeza) ¡Soy igual de despreciable que ellos!

Yuusuke se acerco a ella e intento poner una mano en su hombro, pero la chica lo aparto con rudeza.

ATSUKO: ¡NO ME TOQUES!

YUUSUKE:....

ATSUKO: No soy digna de vuestra amistad, de vuestro aprecio....lo único que merezco es vuestro odio y vuestro desprecio. No deberia existir, todo seria mejor si yo muriese

-NO DIGAS ESO NUNCA MÁS!

Todos se sorprendieron ante este grito, y cuando Atsuko se dio cuenta unos brazos cálidos y protectores la rodeaban con ternura y delicadeza.

ATSUKO(sorprendida): Kurama....

KURAMA: Tu eres diferente a ellos, porque tu puedes amar y sentir, ellos solo conocen el odio, y eso os hace completamente diferente, no eres despreciable ni mucho menos, solo eres demasiado buena para soportar ver la muerte de un inocente. Además ¿Qué haría yo si tu te murieses?

ATSUKO: ¿Pero y si vuelvo a hacerlo? Yo.....no podría soportar volver a matar a alguien! Por más miserable y cruel que sea nadie merece morir!

Kurama la abrazo con más fuerza, haciendo que la cabeza de la chica reposara en su hombro.

KURAMA: No volverá a pasar, porque yo te protegeré.

ATSUKO(extrañada): ¿Qué?

KURAMA: No permitiré que nada te pase ni que te vuelvan a hacer daño, yo me encargare de protegerte, y también protegeré a todos los demás, para que nunca ningún inocente vuelva a morir y tu no sufras esos cambios, ya lo veras.

ATSUKO: ¿Pero tu no me odiabas?

Kurama puso sus manos en la cara de la chica y la miro con la máxima ternura.

KURAMA: ¿Cómo podría odiarte si te amo con toda mi alma y mi corazón es solo tuyo? No, no te odio, y desde este momento te juro ante todos que te protegeré.

ATSUKO: ¿De verdad?

KURAMA: De verdad.

ATSUKO: Júrame que nunca te separaras de mi lado.

KURAMA(sonriendo): Te lo juro, estaremos siempre juntos.

Atsuko abrazo con fuerza a Kurama, hundiendo su cara en su pecho en busca de protección, y Kurama volvió a rodearla con sus fuertes brazos fundiéndose en un cálido abrazo.

Una vez ambos jóvenes se hubieron separado, Yuusuke se acerco hasta Atsuko y la abrazo de forma amistosa.

YUUSUKE: No solo Kurama, nosotros nos encargaremos que siempre seas nuestra Atsuko tranquila y amable ;-) :D

ATSUKO: Muchas Gracias YuuKun

YUUSUKE: nn

BOTAN: ¡Pues claro! ¿Para eso están los amigos, no? ¡Para ayudarse los unos a los otros!

HAKEN: ¡Hermana!

Todos se voltearon para mirar a Haken y Hokken, durante aquel tiempo se habían olvidado por completo de los hermanos. Haken sostenía a Hokken quien estaba débil y mareado por la perdida de sangre. Volvían a tener la misma mirada de arrogancia que antes, pero algo en ellos había cambiado: ahora sabían el poder que tenía su hermana cuando se enfadaba, y le temían terriblemente a ese poder, así que sería mejor no hacerla enfadar, al menos no de momento.....

HAKEN: Do momento nos retiramos, pero no creas que estamos huyendo y que todo acaba aquí, sabes que la ira de padre será temible.

ATSUKO: A diferencia de vosotros dos, yo no le temo a nadie, si padre esta tan seguro de que volveré solo porque sino su ira será terrible, esta equivocado.

HAKEN: Al menos estas avisada. Nos veremos hermanita, puedes huir peor no escapar, algún día tendrás que regresar, y entonces.....

Haken dejo estas palabras suspendidas en el aire y desapareció junto con su hermano.

HIEI: Tened seguro que volverán, temen el poder de su hermana, pero aún le temen más al de su padre.

ATSUKO: Bueno, mientras se recuperan tendremos unos días de vacaciones, así que los aprovecharemos!!! 0 ;-p

HIEI: ¿No puedes centrarte en eso?

ATSUKO: ¿No puedes dejar de ser tan antipático? .

HIEI: ¿Cómo me llamaste oona estúpida? ¬¬

ATSUKO:¿¡ESTUPIDA YO!? ¡RETACO!(forma de referirse a las personas muy bajitas XD)

YUUSUKE: Eso fue un golpe bajo XDD

HIEI: ¬¬##

KURAMA: Dejen ya de pelear U Volvamos a casa

TODOS: ¡Vale!

CONTINUARA..............


	14. 13 Recuerdos Olvidados I

CAPITULO 13- RECUERDOS OLVIDADOS I

Estaban reunidos en la habitación de Yuusuke formando un circulo. Yuusuke estaba sentado con Keiko a su derecha y Botan a su izquierda, al lado de Botan se encontraba Heiji, al lado de este estaba Kuwabara, al lado de kuwabara estaba Yukina, quien a su vez tenia a su hermano(Hiei) al lado, luego estaba Kurama y por ultimo Atsuko, que estaba apoyada en Kurama, con Keiko a su otro lado.

HIEI: ¿Qué hacemos con la chica?

Mientras decía esto Hiei señalaba el cuerpo inerte de Maya, que estaba en la cama de Yuusuke. Las chicas le habían limpiado la sangre y le habían puesto ropa nueva.

BOTAN: he hablado con Koenma, dice que le devolverá la vida borrándole los recuerdos de lo sucedido.

YUUSUKE: Menos mal.

KURAMA(muy serio): Atsuko, quiero que me expliques lo que paso en el pasado.

Atsuko se separo de el rápidamente, y lo miro directamente con ojos agrandados por la sorpresa y el miedo......toda la atención de sus compañeros estaba centrada en ellos.

ATSUKO(negando con la cabeza): No, me niego, el pasado esta donde tiene que estar: en el olvido

Atsuko volvió a recostar su cabeza en el hombro de Kurama y cerro los ojos.

ATSUKO: Es mejor así.....

KURAMA: ¡Pero yo quiero recordarlo! Tus hermanos dicen que te hice daño.......quiero saber si...

Atsuko le puso un dedo sobre los labios evitando que continuara.

ATSUKO: No quieras saber nada acerca de tu pasado, pues solo sería una carga más.

Kurama no parecía muy satisfecho con la respuesta. Se llevo las manos al cuello y tiro de una cadena, en la cadena estaba el anillo que creía formaba parte de su pasado( el anillo que apareció en el cap.4)

Se forzó a si mismo a recordar, aquella chica de cabellos plateados....estaba llorando, volvía a recordar sangre, dolor, sufrimiento, llantos, alguien estaba llorando....¿lloraba por el? Era la primera vez que alguien lloraba por el....de pronto recordó a Isliya, la otra forma de Atsuko, era ella la que lloraba. Esta imagen fue substituida por otra: la chica en su forma de loba dedicándole una cálida sonrisa, un lago, una emboscada....

A cada recuerdo la cabeza de Kurama le dolía más y más, hasta el punto que parecía querer estallarle. Kurama grito de dolor mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza. Los demás lo miraron sorprendidos mientras Atsuko corría a abrazarlo llorando.

ATSUKO: ¡NO LO HAGAS! ¡NO RECUERDES NADA! ¡SI LO HACES MORIRAS!

Estas palabras dichas entre sollozos y lágrimas fueron un shock para todos, incluido Kurama, que de la sorpresa dejo de recordar y el dolo de cabeza desapareció. Miro a Atsuko, quien lo abrazaba con fuerza, como temiendo perderle. Tenia la cara escondida en su pecho y en la sala solo se escuchaban sus débiles sollozos.

YUUSUKE: ¿Qué has querido decir con eso?

ATSUKO(muy débil, en un susurro): Onigua.

Botan, Hiei, Kurama y Heiji abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, como si acabara de decir una palabra prohibida o de gran significado.

BOTAN: Eso es imposible......

YUUSUKE: ¿Pero se puede saber que es Onigua? ¿por qué os habéis puesto todos tan tensos?

Atsuko dejo de abrazar a Kurama y se dirigió a Yuusuke, aún tenia los ojos rojos de haber llorado.

ATSUKO: Es una de las mas temibles y poderosas maldiciones.

HIEI: Se necesita un gran poder para utilizar-la.

ATSUKO: Consiste en dos etapas, una: la perdida de memoria o de parte de ella del que la sufre y dos: la muerte del individuo si intenta recordar la parte olvidada por la maldición. Mi padre se la lanzó a Kurama para que olvidara todo lo relacionado conmigo.

BOTAN: Kurama ha perdido esa parte de sus recuerdos, y cuando intenta recuperar-la, la maldición entra en funcionamiento, provocándole un agudo dolor de cabeza como señal. Si el sigue esforzándose por recordar entonces en el mismo instante en que lo recuerde todo, morirá.

El silencio se hizo sepulcral tras estas palabras. Kurama estaba pálido.

ATSUKO: Es por eso que no puedes, no debes recordar nada relacionado con tu parte del pasado donde este yo.

HEIJI(serio): De hecho, ahí una manera de burlar la maldición........pero requiere un gran poder.

KURAMA: ¿Cuál es?

HIEIJI: Viajando al pasado.

TODOS: ¿¡QUEEEEEE!?

HEIJI: Si el sujeto que ha recibido la maldición viaja al pasado, ve aquella parte de sus recuerdos que ha olvidado, pero no la recuerda, simplemente la vive, la observa como si fuera una película.

HIEI: Viajar al pasado es peligroso y además se necesita mucho poder.

HEIJI: Lo se, pero tu mismo has visto el gran poder que tiene Atsuko cuando se ha enfadado, si ha ese poder le unimos el nuestro, conseguiremos el necesario para hacer ese viaje.

ATSUKO: Pero yo no controlo todo mi poder......solo consigo liberarlo cuando me enfado...

BOTAN: Tienes que intentarlo, es la única forma de que Kurama pueda saber que paso entre vosotros dos.

ATSUKO: Lo intentare

YUUSUKE: Nosotros os ayudaremos :D

ATSUKO & KURAMA: ¡GRACIAS!

Todos se cogieron de las manos, reuniendo su poder, cerraron los ojos liberándolo, mientras Atsuko se concentraba por sacar todo el poder que residía en su interior.  Finalmente lo consiguió, y la sala empezó a dar vueltas y más vueltas.

Cuando las vueltas pararon todos cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo.

KEIKO( viendo a su alrededor un montón de árboles): ¿Dónde estamos?

YUUSUKE: Bienvenida al Makai.

ATSUKO: Hemos viajado 17 años en el pasado.

KURAMA: Eso quiere decir que tu y yo nos conocimos un año antes de que a mi me atacaran.

ATSUKO: Exacto.

BOTAN: No me gusta este lugar, es muy siniestro.

De pronto escucharon algo, alguien se acercaba armando un gran escándalo. Todos corrieron a esconder-se en unos matorrales cercanos, ocultando su energía.

HEIJI: No se porque nos escondemos, ellos no pueden vernos, hemos venido de su futuro, para ellos no existimos.

HIEI: ¡MIRAD!

Por el camino que acababan de dejar apareció Youko Kurama.  Estaba lleno de múltiples heridas, parecían arañazos, provocados por unas garras afiladas. Otras se asimilaban más a heridas provocadas por unos colmillos.

Con el iban algunos de los secuaces de su banda.

YOUKO KURAMA: Vosotros iros por allí, yo me iré al lago, allí seguro que pierden mi rastro, hasta ahora han seguido el olor de mi sangre, pero allí se perderán.

Todos se dispersaron y Youko Kurama continuo corriendo. Nuestros protagonistas salieron de su escondite y le siguieron. Iba muy rápido, así que Yuusuke tubo que coger a Keiko en brazos porque su novia no podía seguir el ritmo y Botan cogió su remo.

Entonces se escucho un grito. Youko Kurama corrió aún más pues aquel grito había llamado su atención.

Al llegar a su objetivo vieron a Isiliya, estaba en un descampado del bosque, con un lago a sus espaldas. Sus ropas estaban rotas y su cuerpo lleno de magulladuras y sangre. Su pierna estaba atrapada en un cepo y la pobre no podía salir.

Pero no era eso lo que había roto su ropa y había provocado sus heridas, el motivo era uno muy diferente: un total de 8 demonios la estaban rodeando, con la lujuria reflejada en sus rostros.

Youko Kurama se quedo quito, observando aquella figura desprotegida. Entonces sus fríos ojos dorados se encontraron con los tiernos azul-grisáceo de la chica, y quedo absorto en su mundo.

El que parecía se el jefe de los bandidos se encaro a Youko Kurama.

JEFE: ¿Quien eres tu y que haces aquí? Será mejor que te vayas sino quieres sufrir.

Youko Kurama aparto rápidamente su mirada de la chica y se encaro al jefe, clavando sus ojos en los suyos. El otro de pronto sintió miedo de la cruel mirada del kitsune, y un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo cuando este dejo escapar una irónica  y sádica risa.

YOUKO KURAMA: parece ser que no sabéis a quien os enfrentáis. Yo soy Youko Kurama, el temible ladrón.

BANDIDO 1(asustado y dando dos pasos hacia atrás): ...¿Yo...youko Kurama?

BANDIDO 2(igual que su compañero): Será mejor que nos larguemos

JEFE(asustado pero sereno): OK, nos largamos y no te molestaremos, pero déjanos coger a la chica, es nuestra presa.

Youko Kurama se quedo mirando a la chica, y por algún motivo sintió que no tenía que entregársela a esos bandidos,  que era demasiado especial. Ella clavó sus ojos en los suyos y el poderoso demonio volvió a perder-se en aquel mar azul grisáceo. No, definitivamente la quería para el.

Sus ojos se posaron en las heridas que tenía en su blanca y tersa piel, y mientras mas heridas iba viendo más notaba como hervía la sangre en su interior, y como deseaba vengar a los que le habían hecho eso a una chica como ella.

YOUKO KURAMA (enfadado) : ¿Quién os ha dicho que os voy a dejar escapar con vida?

JEFE: Pero....... pero..... no te hemos atacado ni hemos hecho nada malo, por favor, perdónanos la vida.

YOUKO KURAMA: Habéis atacado a la chica.

BANDIDO 3: No es más que una loba, le gusta eso.

Antes de que nadie pudiera ver o decir nada, el tercer bandido cayo muerto.

YOUKO KURAMA: No vais a volver a tocar a la chica.

Uno tras uno, los bandidos incluido su jefe fueron cayendo muertos al suelo con un gran estrépito. Una vez los hubo matado con sus propias garras, Youko Kurama se lamió la sangre que había ensuciado su mano.

Miro a la loba, quien extrañamente para el lo miraba sin miedo o temor alguno, tampoco el odio o rabia que los de su especie mostraban hacia los suyos estaba presente en sus ojos, solo aquella invencible ternura.

Youko Kurama avanzó hacía ella, le quito las cuerdas, la libero del cepo y por último le quito la mordaza de la boca.

ISLIYA(con una voz cálida y amable): Muchas gracias por tu ayuda.

YOUKO KURAMA: ¿Cómo te llamas y quien eres?

ISLIYA: Me llamo Isliya y soy hija de Itsura.

Youko Kurama en un rápido movimiento se puso en posición de ataque y defensa, a lo que Isliya dejo escapar una leve risilla.

ISLIYA: Tranquila, no voy a atacarte, no soy como mi padre y el resto de los míos. Se que has venido de robar algo de mi padre y que por eso te persiguen, solo hace falta ver las marcas de sus garras y colmillos, pero no me interesa.

YOUKO KURAMA: ¿No es una trampa?

ISLIYA: No tengo ningún motivo para tenderte una trampa, yo no decidí ser hija de Itsura y tampoco entiendo porque desde hace años zorros y lobos nos odiamos tantos siendo de la misma especie. No voy a odiar a un kitsune simplemente por ser un kitsune.

En ese momento se escucho un aullido.

**CONTINUARA....................**


End file.
